Baby Genius
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Tony, making a small gift for Pepper, accidentally turned himself into a toddler. How much trouble is this Tony really? And can they get him back or is he a toddler permanently?
1. Chapter 1

**set after all of the episodes well after iron man 2099. before control alt delete... Hammer never bought Stark international...**

**Just somthing i came up with and would share and will be a few chapters long.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE LITTLE INVENTION TONY MADE!  
><strong>

"Just one little adjustment and it should be ready for use..." Tony mumbled through his phone while carefully moving a small blue wire around the odd device he was inventing.

"What are you even making this time?" Rhodey said with an exasperated sigh.

Really Rhodey always acted like all his inventions went wrong. When the only thing that really went wrong was that it was a weapon only if it got into the wrong hands and that was exactly what had occurred once before that was left unfixed. His armor specs that had been stolen literally from under his nose. By Ghost, who almost immediately sold them to both Hammer and Stane. And his identity was with Ghost now. Who was going to reveal it to the whole city of New York.

"It should be able to relax your mind so you can think better. It should help when you have tests or when we have iron man stuff." Tony said. He was pretty proud of himself for thinking up this idea.

"Wow. I would have thought that you would have made some sort of upgrade for the armor. Is this really what you have been working on for the pass 9 days?"

Tony sighed. "It took awhile to find the right materials. I needed to this type of pollen from a rare plant down in Africa to mix with the smell of lavender and lemongrass. Also a small scent of raspberries. To make it work you add a special chemical that sets of a special part in the lavender and lemongrass to spread out and pretty much relaxes your muscles. So then you press your finger to the bottom and it scans your DNA so it can focus where your muscles need relaxation the most."

Rhodey was impressed, but also highly disturbed. How had his friend find out how to do that? He wasn't best at chemistry and he might have created the one thing that will truly relax your body and lower your stress levels. He knew that there was a ton of those things, but come on, how many of those actually work and do everything that they are said to do. But who knows maybe Tony found it out and can actually fix stress.

"When you use it what do you do?" He asked curiously.

"Oh after you scan your finger it runs over the DNA and once it finds the results to where you need it most, you put it on the spot it says and it should inject the pollen-chemical to the spot and will spread through your entire body and giving you high relief in that specific spot."

"why would you even make that. Normally you have your reasons for inventing something at random." Rhodey said with complete reason.

"Oh...Pepper was complaining about being super stressed and that she couldn't concentrate on school. So I decided to do something about it and make this. I am just calling it a stress reliever."

Rhodey smiled to himself on his side of the phone. It wasn't very common to see Tony inventing something specifically for someone and for some reason. Other than the armors that he made the two. Or that he made Rhodey. He hadn't made Pepper's yet, much to her disappointment. And the main reason Rhodey smiled was that he knew the two liked each other and Tony would do anything to make sure she was alright.

"That was nice of you." Rhodey answered and sat back on the chair he was sitting on in his room. He was doing his homework and decided to hang out somewhere other than the armory.

"Yeah well I am going to test it out so I gotta go."

"You aren't testing it out on Pepper are you? By the way, where is she?"

"I think she went to go by a new pair of shoes. Her last ones got ruined. No I am going to test it out on me."

"Are you stressed?"

Tony laughed out loud. "Kinda. You know almost dying last week does stress one out. Oh anyways I gotta go."

With that he hung up and examined his work. It was metal that would flex or mold itself to fit in small or curved parts of the body. On the bottom was a rough spot on the center while the rest of it was soft foam. The hard part was where you would put your fingerprint. And that same spot would rub alcohol on the spot where your stressed the most, and then would just barely break the skin and inject the relaxation stuff into the spot. The top part was a handle right smack in the center of the top. Above that was a screen and it was at the moment on.

Tony reached down and put his index finger on the one spot that was rough and felt a small passing of the scanner bar like thing that was under the spot. And after he removed his finger, he heard a beeping and looked at the screen. Which showed it trying to match it's DNA up with Tony. Once it did it did a whole body scan that just ran a red light over Tony. He had forgot to mention that to Rhodey. He looked at the screen and it said he was most stressed out by the heart and with that he took off his shirt.

He pressed it to his chest just to the side of his heart. He felt the quick wetness of the alcohol and braced himself for the pinch that the small needle was about to make and he would have absolutely no warning, but when it didn't come he moved to take it off when it came so fast he yelped out in surprise. The needle did come but just as he was about to pull away and luckily he didn't touch it yet. Yes the machine stuck to his chest.

He felt the odd feeling of the stuff seeping into his muscles. It was a cold feeling that was spreading out through his body, then it began to get stronger, hotter. It was so hot it burned. He fell to the ground as his entire body went limp. _Now that wasn't supposed to happen...!_ With that and the last feeling of some sort of tingly things in his stomach, he could see no more and was completely blind and out cold in the center of his lab.

(With Rhodey)

He was just finishing up the easiest physics homework ever! Normally physics were so hard and took him almost forever just to finish the first part. But now that Tony had helped him a lot more better and simpler, he was able to understand it more. Though he already did, but physics was definitely not his subject. History was and always would be. He was always so obsessed with history.

Once he was done he called up Pepper and she answered almost right away as always. That was her obsession. The phone. Tony's was science and inventing thing and saving people, Rhodey's was history and Pepper's was her phone and secretly it was also being with Tony, but she would never admit that to anyone.

"Oh hey Rhodey. What is Tony up to?" Pepper asked.

"Tony didn't tell you?" Rhodey asked with his eye brows raised.

"Tell me what?" She asked with the softest tone known from her.

"Oh nothing. But I am going to the armory if you want to come and check it out."

He hung up and called up a taxi that was passing by and payed him the bill to go to the coffee shop that was closest to the armory and ran his way to the armory. He entered the code to open the door and smiled. He wanted to see Pepper's reaction to Tony's invention that he made just for her. And hopefully it worked and didn't fail. But he didn't have to worry about it being a mess up. If it was for Pepper, he would have done everything he could to help her. Even in the slightest.

But he entered the armory and his smile turned right into a frown as he saw only a pile of cloths well it was missing the shirt and socks. He went over to the pile and stared at it wondering just what could have gone so wrong with this one.

(With Pepper)

She was utterly confused at what Tony hadn't told her. It had to be important. Rhodey said that it was nothing, but she knew it was a lot more than just nothing. And she intended to find out why. She was determined and she brushed through her hair and smiled as she ran down her stairs and looked around for her dad and when she saw him snoozing on the couch she paused, but thought it wouldn't be the best idea to wake him up at the moment and she just zoomed out the door just after she unclasped her bag off of the coat hook.

She sprinted all the way there she didn't live to far and she had lots and lots of energy to spare, but when she got there she heard Rhodey's voice yelling and echoing off the new armory's walls. What he was saying sounded familiar. It was Tony's name. Nothing more or nothing less. Just 'Tony!' Over and over and over again.

She picked up her pace and set her directions to the sound of Rhodey's voice. It took a few moments and she rammed right into someone. But the person wasn't very tall, so it couldn't be any of the boys. _So who is it if nobody else knows about the armory? _ A loud sound of a whine was sounded next to her. It was the fallen form of the person she hit. But when she got a full look at the person she realized that it was just a kid who looked no older than three. He stood up and was wearing a large red shirt much like Tony's. It went down just below his knees.

It was so dark she couldn't see the face clear enough. Though she still called for Rhodey. She kept her eyes on the strange kid she just found. He stared back, even though she could hardly see him. He never moved other than to breath or shift his posture.

Rhodey came not to long after Pepper started to yell. He came up behind the odd kid and stopped dead in his tracks. The kid was wearing Tony's shirt. Which was missing... Who is this? He made no sound as he walked to the other side of the kid to Pepper. He notice the kid was just staring at Pepper who was also confused out of her mind. _What the...?_

"Um can we help you?" she asked in a slow voice.

He shook his head and turned around. He began walking off in the directions of the tunnels. Rhodey in panic grabbed the kids shoulders yelling, "NO!"

the kid fell back onto his bottom. He groaned. He turned to face the older kid. He walked towards the armory and tugged on the older boy's shirt. Meaning to follow him. The two teens shrugged and followed the boy and when they got to the door of the armory he pointed at the key pad. "Open!"

He had a high pitched voice and they were still wondering who it could be. Though Rhodey had his suspicions. It was most likely Tony. But he didn't want to believe it. But when he opened the armory and The little boy stepped into the light, the blue eyes were unmistakeably Tony's. Though he only smiled and showed his dimples and laughed while running around the armory and came back with some kind of metal device.

"Cool toy!" He laughed.

Rhodey and Pepper just shook their heads in disbelief. _How can this be Tony? He's way to cheerful..._

**Thats it for chapter one and hope you like it. I made up the invention. And if your wondering, Tony does remember them but he doesn't act like a teen that got turned into a toddler but acted as a real toddler. so yeah just to make that clear.**

**Please review! I really like them! I know a lot of people that like them.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So heres the next chapter and its pretty much random, but it will get better hopefully. So just read and tell me what you think!**

Rhodey and Pepper watched as Tony ran around the armor and picking up all of the little inventions that were laying around. Every time he picked up a new one he showed it to the teens. They had no idea what to with him. Rhodey was only good with kids that were 6 or 7, but 3½? He had no idea. Pepper was good with kids, but they also were a tad bit older. So what do you do if you have a three year old right at your fingertips and have no idea what to do with it?

They looked at each other as the answer sunk in. Roberta. She was a mother and she also knew Tony well. So of course she wouldn't mind watching him. Hopefully. And this had nothing to do with iron man so they could just tell the truth and not lie. Lying was only if it included something on Iron man which it didn't so now Roberta cannot be suspicious.

A loud bang sounded and the two looked away from each other and ducked as something came flying towards them. The action was followed by a laugh and they looked over at tony who had the arms of the iron man armor on him. Since the armor was meant to fit itself to fit its user it morphed to fit onto Tony's hand and he had found out how to use the repulsors. Not good. It was especially not good when he had it aim at the two older teens.

He was about to fire again, but was instantly stopped when Rhodey ran up to him and pried the armor off his arms and just so he didn't get into any trouble he lifted the small Tony up who squirmed and whined to get down. But Rhodey who was holding him, kept his grip tight.

"let me go!" Tony yelled.

"No we're bringing you to mom." Rhodey said.

"Mommy?" Tony said curiously.

"well my mom, but I don't care what you call her. Its your choice." He said.

Tony jutted his bottom lip out and began to pout. After Rhodey checked that Tony was secure on his hip, he began to walk in front of Pepper. They made their way through the temple and out to the open. Tony had his arms slung over Rhodey's shoulder and was now pointing at Pepper.

"You Pwetty!" He giggles.

Pepper smiled and laughed. "Thanks. But we have to get you home."

"You meanie! But still pwetty."

She shook her head as well as Rhodey did. Tony rested his chin on Rhodey's shoulder. "Hey whodey is mommy nice?"

"Yes she is."

"Yay!"

They walked in silence. That was only cause Tony fell asleep as the teens walked on and they found a taxi to ride. They got their ride home and Tony was just waking up. As they paid their bill Tony, who was now on the ground started to run off in the field they were next to unnoticed. He giggled as if he just snuck away from the impossible. He felt as if he was invincible. But that didn't last cause Pepper caught up to him and picked him up and supported him on her hip. He struggled at first and gave up once he found out getting out was impossible and his invincibility had worn out. He cheered up when he started counting his fingers and after that he began to poke Pepper on the nose. She flinched and pulled her head back, but he just began to pull her ear.

"Rhodey hurry up!" She yelled.

"One minute!" He shouted as he passed over the cash to the driver and received his cash.

Once that was done he ran over to Pepper and grabbed Tony from Peppers arms and was relived that he was actually wearing underwear. Otherwise that would have been just super embarrassing. For everyone. And he just prayed that he was potty trained. Rhodey threw the thought from mind when his phone rang. He picked it up and read the caller ID. It was his mom.

"Hello?"

"James where are you? It's time for dinner! I couldn't get a hold of Tony. Do you know where his is?" His moms voice said.

"Yes I have him right here. _H_is phone must have died."

Tony tried to snatch the phone from Rhodey and Rhodey pulled the phone away from his ear and out of range from Tony. You could still hear Roberta's voice through the phone. Rhodey held head away from Tony's reaching hands and pushed the phone against his ear again.

"Sorry mom what was that?"

"I said you better-"

"Ow! Stop that! Sorry mom what?"

"You need to come home and eat."

"Okay-Tony!- mom be right there!-cut it off the phone isn't yours. Yours is dead."

"What?"

"Oh nothing tell you about it when we get home-stop it!"

"Okay then...bye"

"bye!"

He hung up and finally let Tony play with his phone. He would just have to deal with it if he didn't want tony to be all crabby like. So they walked on down the street and saw the house looming in the distance. They were so close.

"I'll ask my dad if I can eat over." Pepper said.

Rhodey just nodded and continued to walk. Tony was laughing and pressing buttons on Rhodey's phone. Rhodey was slightly annoyed, but that's how all 3 year old's were. It didn't help the fact that Tony was always annoying. But he let it pass. Well he kinda had to. Why would a three year old listen to him?

They came to the door and took deep breaths. Pepper was allowed to eat over since it was a Saturday. There was so much nervousness. What would Roberta say to seeing Tony as a kid. A baby in fact. They hoped it wasn't so bad. What could go wrong?

They slipped into the door and was glad that Roberta was in the kitchen finishing up dinner. Rhodey set Tony down and looked him in the eyes. "Listen to me. Are you listening?"

Tony shook his head and began to pick at the wall.

"You have to okay!"

Tony pouted but looked at him. "You try not to speak to much okay?"

"Fine!" Tony spat and stomped off. But was stopped by Rhodey who grabbed him by the shirt.

"just a sec okay?"

Tony stopped and crossed his arms stubbornly. Wow even at that age he knew how to have an attitude. But Rhodey just ignored it grabbed Tony's wrist and slowly tugged him to the kitchen and was just at the corner and he spoke, "Mom?"

The water was running, but she heard him. "what?"

"Okay it's going to be weird, but please don't freak out. Your not gonna like it but we'll fix it."

"What is it?"

"Okay you cant' come over here yet, but you have to promise me you wont freak out. Promise?"

She sighed and listened to him. "I promise I wont. It can't be that bad can it?"

she was going to wish she never said that, because Rhodey stepped out followed by a kid and Pepper. She would have went to jump to conclusions, but she saw the blue eyes and instantly knew it was Tony. The hair and shirt also gave him away. His face was a bit more rounded and his face was squished up into a pout.

"Is...is that-Tony?" She asked appalled.

"Yes...?" Pepper said nervously.

"How'd this happen?"

"He was inventing something for Pepper to calm her nerves and help her relax and he tested it out on himself and it must have went wrong and turned him into a baby." Rhodey explained.

Pepper now found out what Rhodey was talking about earlier. Tony was inventing something to help her. He was thinking of her. Though she would have liked it more if it was her armor that he said he'd build. But she still smiled at he idea of him inventing something for her when he could have been working with his armor.

"Okay so what do we do?" Roberta asked.

"i was wondering if you could help us watch over him until we find out more. We'll fix it. Some how..."

She sighed.

"MOMMY!" Tony yelled joyfully forgetting that he was upset with Rhodey.

"What?"

"He thinks your his 'mommy' you kinda are actually."

"Yeah I guess..."

Tony ran off to go play and Pepper went off after him to make sure that he didn't get into trouble. But she couldn't find him and she kept looking ever where. But Tony appeared right behind with soaking wet hands.

"Tony where did you go?"

"Bathwoom! Duh!" He laughed and ran into the closest room. Roberta's.

"No Tony that's your mommy's room! You don't go in here!"

Roberta and Rhodey could hear the shouts and giggles from across the house. There was a loud thud and some giggles that followed and Tony appeared back in the kitchen. "Peppah fall down! Heehee"

Rhodey facepalmed and Roberta just shook her head. _This is going to be a very long week. Maybe even longer than that._

_o.O_

_**Oh Tony... You can be very annoying... Well if you agree with me review! Somethings that Tony says will be miss spelled so dont be mad. i did that in purpose. SO yeah. please hit the blue button. It only takes 2 seconds! Anyways hope you like it!**  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so heres the next chapter! :) This one Focuses on one thing and one thing only...The trouble that it is to handle and watch over Tony. SO yeah this chapter is only about how evil and messy Tony is when he is 3 years old. And since he's a genius and all he does and talks more like he was older and not his age but he still has the actions of a 3 year old.**

Its been only 1 day since Tony was turned to a kid and Roberta and Rhodey had already had a hard time controlling Tony. Pepper was just on her way there but she didn't know the chaos she was about to walk into. If she did she wouldn't have even thought of going to Rhodey's house. It was that bad. Not lying.

Before she even got to the door she heard shouts, giggles and a crash. She knocked on the door and waited and heard the giggles getting louder. The door flung open and she didn't see nobody so of course she looked down knowing it was Tony who had answered. His hair was in all directions and he was in small jogging pants that Roberta bought him. He wore no shirt, but on his belly was a stick man that seemed to be running away from some kind of scribbled ball? His face was covered in flour and something sticky cause it was dripping from his chin. It was either honey or syrup. He wore one of Rhodey's gray slippers on one foot and his other foot seemed to be wet with...milk?

"PEPPAH! I made cake!" He yelled happily and grabbed her wrist and giggled more. He dragged her to the kitchen to a not so pretty sight.

The sink area was soaked, the chairs were lined up at the counter, flour was spread out on the entire dinning table, the floor was sticky and wet with whatever it was on Ton's face and Rhodey was... tied up underneath the table...? He was asleep so she couldn't ask him what happened. The fridge had a ton of crayon markings on it. It wasn't just markings, but it looked those confusing schematics that he always put on the computer. So he was definitely still a genius. But with a evil little mind. All toddlers were. But this...? This was something else.

A note was put on the fridge, but was covered in crayon lines, but you could still read what it said, it read: _Rhodey please make sure that Tony doesn't get in any trouble. I have gone out to get a few things to occupy him until this matter is fixed. -Roberta. Love you . P.S. I shouldn't be home til noon. _Noon was was only 13 minutes away. What was she supposed to do in 13 minutes to fix this?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the fire alarm. She spun to the oven and it was smoking. She opened it and in it was a glass plate with _some thing_ on it. It was igniting small flames. Quickly she found the oven mitts and pulled it out slightly burning her palms and she pour water all over the plate making Tony complain loudly that she ruined his cake. She fanned the fire alarm to make it be quiet.

Once it was quite she looked to Tony who was looked down to the floor and one of his feet were on its toes twisting back and forth as if in shame. _He should be. _"Tony... what did you do?"

He looks farther down. "Nothing!"

"Tell me." She says in a warning tone.

He looked up but did not meet her eyes. "Whodey was sweeping and I dwagged him out. He woke up, but I tied him up aftah hitting him wif a fwing pan."

He voice was slurred with the _baby_ accent. But she understood enough. She was thinking up a way to punish him that wouldn't be super awkward. The only way she thought of was to stick him in his room. But his room had breakable stuff in it...so she resolved that problem by sending him to the bathroom. At least that way there wasn't much he could mess up.

"Now you stay in there while I clean up and til Roberta comes home."

"Mommy gone?" Tony asked sadly.

"Yes but only for a while."

"Ok Pep."

Well now he's calling her by the nickname he always calls her. So it confirmed that it still was Tony, but with a toddler mind. A very evil toddler mind. He got into tons of trouble and it seemed like the trouble would never end. Just as long as he was in a small place then he had smaller things to get into. So the problems shouldn't be that bad...

She walked back into the kitchen and looked at the clock. It was now 11:54 and that meant Roberta should be home in 6 minutes give or take a few minutes. She rushed to wake Rhodey up. She shook his shoulders and untied him. She pulled him out through the pile of milk that she just realized he was soaked in. She dragged him all the way out and into the center of the room and now he was covered in milk, honey/syrup, flour, and water and whatever this blue stuff was. It looked like it could be jello, but she didn't really know.

She shook him more when he didn't wake up. She even slapped him and yelled his name, but nothing worked and he just stayed asleep. At least he was breathing healthily. She finally went to grabbing a pile of wet flour and some of the blue stuff and shoved it into his face and rubbed it around. As she was doing that she heard a loud crash, then followed by a splash, then silence. She sighed and decided that the sooner Rhodey was up the better so she continued to hit, poke, yell, and put the gross mixture of food in his face since his whole body was already soaked in food and liquids.

He groaned and slapped her hand away from his face. "Stop that!"

He opened his eyes and instantly wish he hadn't. The kitchen looked like it explode. No kidding. Flour, milk, water, the blue jello his mom had made and considering his mother didn't like honey, syrup. He looked up and saw Pepper who looked instantly relieved that he had woken up. She smiled and helped him up. He looked down at himself and frowned deeply. He was covered in all of the contents of the floor. All the foods and the dust that hadn't been mopped up yet.

"Ugh what happened?" He said rubbing his head where it had a small aching bump on it.

"According to Tony, Cake. He made cake, which almost started your house on fire, And you were still asleep when he woke up and he dragged you out here. You woke up and was instantly hit with a frying pan and was knocked out. Your mom had already left to go to a store to get somethings to keep him occupied, but he already found something to do..." Pepper explained.

Then it snapped in her mind that tony was still in the bathroom and was still making a mess. She ran despite the confused calls of Rhodey who just decided to follow her and gasped when she opened the door to the bathroom.

All the sinks and faucets were running. The sink and the bath was running. All the the bathroom cleaners were open and spilled everywhere causing a awful stench in the bathroom that made their eyes water. But that wasn't the worse of it. All the toilet-paper was gone and in the toilet, but that wasn't the only thing in the toilet. The toilet seat was up which allowed Tony to sit with his knee pulled up against his chest in the toilet. His hair was soaked and on top of that was a weird foamy stuff that was supposed to be bath cleaner. He was holding the toilet plunger and sticking it and unsticking it to the wall and floor which was flooded because the toilet was flushed whiled being clogged too many times.

"Oh my.." Pepper wasn't able to finish her sentence. She was too shocked.

"What in the...world?" Rhodey said in the same shocked tone.

"I didn't think he would cause this much trouble..." Pepper said.

Shaking his head, Rhodey rushed to turn off the water and pick up the containers and he walked over to Tony with his feet sloshing in the puddling water. Once he got in front of Tony he snatched the plunger from Tony and tugged him out of the toilet. _Honestly I never thought that a 3 year old would cause so much trouble. _

"Whodey! You wuin the fun!" Tony complained and kicked his feet to be released.

Pepper who ran to the kitchen to clean up the biggest of the messes hear the sound of the wheels pulling in the driveway. She looked out the window to see Roberta pulling in the driveway and her eyes widened. She panicked and began to work harder. She unclogged the sink to allow the over flowing water to drain and she threw Tony's 'cake' into the garbage and tossed the dish into the dishwasher. She was rushing to get a towel to wipe down the floor and she slipped with a squeal.

Roberta was just pulling in the driveway and as she was she saw Pepper's face through the kitchen window and her eyes widened and rushed away. _What the...?_ She parked the car in the garage and took the keys out. She put the keys in her purse and made sure she had everything with her and opened the door and stepped out. She walked out of the garage and into the front door. She noticed it was unlocked so that meant someone let Pepper in.

She opened the door to hear yelps. High pitched yelps that meant it was Pepper. She took off her shoes and hung her purse on the wall and walked through the hallway and into pure chaos. Pepper was on the floor and every time she tried to get up she fell with a squeal. Tony was running away from a messy, soaked, Rhodey. Who also slipped and soon after Tony fell as well. He was the only one laughing.

That wasn't what made Roberta stop in her tracks. It was the fact that the kitchen was a mess. Flour, Syrup, milk, water, jello, and the teens and baby on the floor. The sink had water all around it and was emptied. The stove was open and a oven mitt was on the lid of the stove. Chairs were sloppily at the table meaning that they were once somewhere else. She was left speechless.

Rhodey looked up to see his mom. "M-mm-mom! I-I can explain! Actually i-i can't. Pepper can!"

"What!" Pepper screeched and then cleared her throat and looked sheepishly at Roberta. She explained what she told Rhodey pretty much, but with a bit more detail.

Roberta sighed and went to the garage and grabbed Rhodey's old highchair and stuck Tony in it, who was screaming his head off. She helped the three pick up and that took a while to do since they had to use so many towels and paper towels. The garbage was filled to the brim with empty bags of flour, empty cartons of milk, syrup, The now snapped in half jello container, and the burned and crispy plate. Don't forget the napkins and paper towels. So they had to take out the trash and then...they went to the bathroom.

Roberta made the kids stay away and covered her mouth and nose with a piece of cloth and threw a way all the empty bottles of cleaner. She used her very few clean rags to wipe up the liquids and opened the window to let out the fumes. But that didn't stop her from using a cup and pouring water all over the floor and beginning to use the big towels and cleaned up. She wrapped towels around the toilet and pulled up her sleeves before she reached into the toilet that was luckily clean and pulled out as much of the toilet paper as she could that hadn't been sucked down to far and put it in the garbage. She used the plunger and unclogged the toilet.

When that was done she made sure the floor didn't stink of bathroom cleaners and threw the towels in the dirty cloths hamper along with the rug. Rhodey had went out side to the back yard to switch his cloths so he could put his cloths in the hamper as well. And Pepper borrowed one of Tony's shirts and one of his old pajama pants. She only grabbed them cause he never changed his look and he didn't fit them at the moment. She was actually pretty comfy in them and as pay back for Tony giving her a stressing day she decided to keep them. She also put her cloths in the hamper and sat in the now clean house and called her dad.

"Hello?" Her dad answered.

"Hey dad sorry I wasn't home today, but you know how I said Tony was a 3 year old? Well he still is and is a pain in the butt! But he made the BIGGEST mess a 3 year old could make and I had to help clean it up. So sorry I didn't come home on time. I know it was your day off, but Roberta and Rhodey needed help. SO-" She said that all too fast.

"Honey it's alright!" Virgil interrupted.

"It is?"

"Yes just come home when your done helping. We always have next week."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye sweetheart!"

She hung up and slipped her phone in the pocket of the pajama pants and sighed. Now she knew that they had to hurry up and turn Tony back to normal or else... She shuddered just at the thoughts of the next few days. Today may have been horrible, but the next few days, week, or hopefully not, month were most likely gonna be dreadful.

She helped watch Tony for the night and talked with Rhodey for ideas on how to fix the problem. The three of them just wished for a solution and fast cause this just confirmed their thought. _This was going to be a rough while. So how much longer will it take?_

_**Has any of you noticed that all the chapters end in a thought? I have and thought well that is cool and for now on i am gonna try to have every chapter end with a thought from all of them or just one or two people or etc. **_

__**Hope you guys enjoyed it and the next chapter may be slow to be updated but it should be updated soon! Biya! ^.0**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I got the chapter idea from Finny-Kun Goddess. So yeah...i just put it into a chapter form. I forgot to mention that Tony doesn't remember that he's supposed to be a teen, but he remembers everyone and what things are. Well what most things are... But yeah thought I'd tell you that so you weren't confused any longer...if you were... cause I kinda confused myself...**

It was the next day and Tony was calm. Maybe it was because Roberta gave him medicine that should make him sleepy. Or maybe it was the fact that he was stuck in a play pin that was modified to be taller so the baby or toddler couldn't climb out. Or maybe it was just because he was thinking up how to make the day go wrong again and was coming up with nothing. They didn't know, but they kept a close watch on him. And by we I mean, Roberta. Who had the no work and was home watching Tony while the teens went off to school.

He sat there glaring at the toys that were placed in the play pin with him as if they were evil and poisonous. He was sucking on his entire fist and biting down angrily. He was upsetted by the fact that he wasn't allowed to roam free around the house since the incident yesterday. He got one of the loudest scoldings one person could get. They didn't want to do anything other that yell and take away privileges of wondering around the house freely. It was just too awkward that it was once and still the Tony they knew, but also something else entirely. He was a genius. But his mind was set on full out mess. Full out disaster and made him up to no good.

So that landed him in the play pin until time to eat, to use the restroom which someone was always in the room to make sure he didn't get any ideas to spill the newly bought bathroom cleaners. But of course they looked away. He was also let out to nap or sleep. So all the basic needs were the reasons that he got out of the play pin. Which no doubt made Tony mad. So he decided to take it out on everyone by ignoring them thinking it was a bad thing to do. But really it was a blessing that he didn't yell or laugh or shout threats at them to let him out. Yes he threatened them to let him out at first but he realized that it didn't work out and switched over to ignoring them.

The door opened and Rhodey and Pepper stepped in. Peppers dad gave her permission to come over everyday to help out with Tony as long as she did her homework and got her sleep. So as long as she did those things, she was allowed to go over to their house as she pleased. Roberta who didn't want to deal with Tony twenty four seven and not have to take time off of work, she let her come over as she pleased as well.

"Hey mom. How was Tony today?" He left just after Tony said his first threat.

"Good. He was having a heck of a yelling fight with me that I ignored, but he moved on from his threats and decided to ignore everyone." She answered while peeking back to the living room to Tony who was still sucking on his fist with a stubborn look plastered on his face.

"Well at least he didn't destroy the house this time." Rhodey said in relief.

Roberta nodded and they stood there in complete silence for a few minutes til Tony broke the silence.

"Pwetty Pep! YAY!" They looked back to Tony who was now standing and reaching towards Pepper and his fingers were grabbing at the air. It was odd that when ever she showed up weather or not it was the first time of the day or the eighth time, he was just as happy to see her. Even when he was giving everyone else the silent treatment he still talked to her.

"Hi Tony. What you up to today?" She asked casually. Her plan; be nice and hope he's nice back.

"Nofing. I been sitting in this fow ages." He said and plopped back down next to the _poisonous _toys.

"Cool."

"No! Not cool! It was howible!" He yelled throwing his hands up in the air. He still could not pronounce those 'R's.

"Sorry. Okay I still have homework and I was wondering if you wanted to get out of this place and go to my house." She said.

She knew it was a bad idea. A horrible one in fact. Tony out of that play pin only equals trouble and disaster. But she also knew that if a trouble maker like him was kept still for to long it would never end well. He would just cause 10x more trouble than the first time. So if they let him out regularly, he wouldn't be so destructive. _Maybe..._

Tony's eyes widened with joy. Pure happiness. "Your howse?"

He pronounced that R. "Yes. Just you cannot leave unless me or Rhodey come with you and you _cannot_ touch or mess with anything!"

He nodded solemnly. "I won't I pwomise!"

She gestured for him to lift his arms up and he listened and raised his arms up straight to the ceiling. She stuck her hands right where his arms and shoulder meet and lifted. He was surprisingly light. But she already knew that he was light. She supported him on her left hip and held his leg just under his knee to keep him from slipping. It was a...odd position, but she had to deal with it. She ignored the feeling and walked up to a confused and shocked Rhodey.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't we be helping getting him back to normal?" He asked in a wondrous tone.

"Yes, but sometimes we just have to go with the flow. Stop worrying. Plus he gives me attention and until you find out a way to fix him, I'll be enjoying the attention. Girls need attention unlike you boys." She said that last part with a wave of her right hand and she placed it back to where it was.

"Sometimes its just obvious that you like Tony." Rhodey replied with a shake of his head. Which got him a good and hard punch in the shoulder.

Rhodey while rubbing his shoulder turned to say goodbye to his mom who knew exactly to where they were going and was over joyed to get some peace and quiet. Sometimes she forgets just how hard it is to take care of babies. Rhodey was actually pretty good and calm, but when he was in the mood, he was pretty destructive himself.

They caught a cab and told the taxi driver where to go. They were driving and Tony was humming to himself happily. He was excited to see Pepper's house. He hasn't been there much before and it was always fun to be with her. She didn't boss him around unless he wasn't listening or was doing something naughty.

They arrived and they paid the driver his money plus an extra tip for not complaining about a baby being there without a car seat. They ran to the house with Tony holding Peppers hand as they walked into the door. Virgil wasn't home for he was on a important mission with his work. Pepper took off her shoes and went to go help Tony with his, but he already had removed them. He also took Pepper's bag and somehow got it on the hook it belonged on.

"Peps howse!" He was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Calm down!" She said with a light laugh.

He looked at her and smiled. She led him over to the couch and turned on cartoons. He was a bit disappointed that it was cartoons cause he still liked all the science channels. But he dealt with it for he still wanted to be on Pepper's good side. Cause he still remembered what happens when you get on her bad side. He mentally shuddered at the thought.

Rhodey and Pepper began to do their homework and they were studying for the upcoming test that was one Wednesday. They talked and discussed things on iron man and the status of the villains. They were low. Rhodey would take care of the big ones, but the police and shield took care of the other small ones. They occasionally looked over to Tony to see what he was up to. But seeing that he was paying close attention to the TV they didn't have anything to worry about. He sometimes laughed or shifted positions or made some kind of comment so they didn't have to check on him much.

Tony's show ended and he yawned. He was still tired from the sleep meds Roberta did give him. He looked over at Pepper and Rhodey and frowned. They were so busy talking that they didn't even look over at him unless it was one of the _is he still there?_ Check. But that only happened every 10 minutes or so. Which had happened not to long ago. So he decided to just leave them to their business and he would go find a bed to fall asleep in.

He slid himself off of the couch and tiptoed across the living room and to the stairs that led to the second story. He looked down both hallways that sat at the top of the stairs and saw a door that was open a crack and he pressed the door open more and so no noise got in he shut the door as quiet as he could. He spun around tiredly and noticed the entire room was pink, red, and white with a bit of purple and black. He blinked. Pepper's room.

On the wall was picture after picture of pictures of Tony and Rhodey and Pepper. But Tony was supposed to be small. A 3 year old. Not a teen like Pepper. But with his eyebrows fused together, he climbed up on to the bed and got a closer look at the pictures. There was one of Tony and Rhodey in the middle of times square, one of Tony just sitting out on the roof looking of into the distance-showing that the picture was taking without him knowing-and one of her and Tony with his arm slung around her shoulder and she was clutching a snow cone. There was a few of Iron Man and War machine and Two of her dad and herself. One had a woman that resembled much of Pepper. The walls were lined of pictures and most of them were either of Tony or Iron man. Some of them were just of Rhodey or herself, but hardly any. Tony took his time staring at each and every photo in amazement and confusion at how he was on those pictures as a teen and not a baby or toddler.

He shook his head that began to hurt from too much concentration and tiredness. He slid into the covers that were soft and he realized just how comfy her bed was...and laid on his stomach and placed his head on Pepper's pillow and reached his hand under the pillow and his hand hit something small and hard. _What the...?_

He got up onto his knees and flipped the pillow so it was leaning against the wall and revealed a notebook. It was a plain red color with the sketch of what seemed to be the chest piece of Iron man smack in the center of the front cover and he opened it curiously and he could read, but there was so much written that he didn't bother to read it, but looked at the doodles on the bottom of the pages. Iron man, War machine, Tony, mom, were all sketched down and each surrounded by its own design. Iron man; explosion. War machine; a big gun. Tony;...a heart...? Mom; star with tons of arrows pointing to it.

He flipped through the pages and the latest page was of the toy that he found the one day...it looked familiar then the doodles were of him as a toddler and confused at what that meant he read the entry. It read:

~Yesterday_ was confusing and weird. I found out that Tony cares more about me then his tech. He was gonna make something to help with my nerves and stress-which I would have preferred getting my own armor...-but it malfunctioned and turned him into a toddler. And now he's a troublesome toddler and I have to help out watch over him. And he called me pretty! It probably wasn't real, but still. -Today was a disaster. He pretty much destroyed Roberta and Rhodey's kitchen and bathroom, but we managed to clean it up. _

_Even though he is a evil toddler right now, he seems to be happy every time he sees me and gets all excited and it is weird but I like it cause he never pays me any attention cause he's always working on he armor or something. Rhodey is going to find a way out of this and Tony will be a teen again and it will all be back to normal. And then I'll make sure he pays more attention to me and Rhodey..._

_-Pepper! _

_P.S. Tony knocked Rhodey out with a frying pan today! How did he do that?_

**(Okay so that may have been so unlike pepper to put in her diary _if _she had one. Sorry.)**

Tony tilted his head and frowned. He was a problem to them? He yawned and decided to take the matters to heart later. Right now he was about to fall asleep with the evidence that he was reading her personal stuff and he did not want to be caught doing that. So he shoved it back to its spot and tugged the pillow back down and placed his head on it after laying back down. He pulled the covers over his shoulder and smiled as his eyes forced themselves shut and he fell asleep to meet dreams.

* * *

><p>(With Rhodey and Pepper)<p>

The teens just finished up with their homework and realized it was really quiet. And they hadn't looked over to check on Tony for awhile. _Uh-oh..._ They frowned and zipped around in panic only to find his spot empty. Pepper put her hand on the couch and paused. It was cold. Meaning it was empty for a long time. _Crap! I should have known he wouldn't listen!_ She ran around the house in search for him, but she couldn't find him. Rhodey who had gone upstairs, opened up the bathroom door only to find it empty.

He turned around to the door behind him and opened it. To see Pepper's room. He's never been in her room before. She never let him or Tony go in there. She said it had private stuff in there and they stayed clear of the room. He scanned the room looking for any signs of Tony. When his gaze fell on to the bed. He gasped in shock when he saw a lump on the bed that was slowly rising and falling as Tony slept. Rhodey walked over and leaned over the bed careful not to make any sound and noticed that Tony was indeed, asleep. Rhodey looked up to the wall to see a world of pictures he hadn't known and had known were taken. Most of them were just of Tony(Rhodey smiled.) and iron man. Some were of The person who looked a lot like Pepper so that meant she was her mom, her dad, herself, Rhodey, and War machine. Some were groupings of people.

Slowly he tip toed out of the room. And met up with Pepper who was just coming up the stairs.

"Pepper I found Tony." Rhodey whispered. "He's sleeping in your bed."

"Dang it!" She muttered and just decided that it was best to let him sleep.

_I was trying to keep them out of my room but now both of them have been in there...But as long as Tony's not destroying stuff he was fine. But she just hoped that Tony didn't find her diary or understand what all the pictures were..._

_**So that's it. Kinda boring way to put it, but it was the best way I could do with it. So yeah I hoped you liked it and THANK YOU Finny-Kun Goddess for the idea. I've decide to have more chapters of the trouble or the events of Tony as a baby and have Rhodey being stumped on what to do. **_

_**Please note that I love ideas and would enjoy and love if I go t some more! I'll make the next chapter more funny I swear. But the idea came up and I didn't want to let the idea go. It was a great Idea that Finny-Kun Goddes gave me, but I couln't think up a way to make it funny.**_

_**So yea...some chapters are funny some are serious and some or I dunno you can call those what ever you like! BIYA!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so heres a rather long chapter, but probably not that long...but i updated it so HURRAY! Actually it would have been up a few days ago, but by mistake i deleted it and had to redo it and i wanted to make it funnier, but i really don't know if i did or not. So yeah thats why i didn't update and all. **

**Idea came from Finny-Kun Goddess again, but that's only the beginning and it sucks, but i couldn't think of anything else to put. And I had MCA's and still have more so yeah...Stress and all.**

**P.S. I only accidentally deleted it by trying to clear up all my files that weren't in use, because i had over 45 files and it was getting confusing at what was homework and what was projects even with the titles cause i almost updated one of my reports on Poland onto the site as one of my chapters... **

**P.S.S. I OWN NOTHING!**

Tony was sitting in his play pin once again and was again giving everyone, but Pepper the silent treatment. Pepper wasn't mad that Tony was in her room, but she knew that he was acting different. In a good way or a bad way she couldn't tell. It was him being more nice and he was giving her a ton of attention. In fact he gave he too much attention and it was starting to bother her. But she didn't say anything. She didn't want to make _him_ mad. She wanted him to stay calm.

It was the next day and Happy had insisted on following the teens home and no matter what they said he wouldn't leave, so that meant Happy had come home with the two teens. They wouldn't have minded that Happy came over, but if he saw Tony and recognize him it would require some explanation, but as Pepper explained it, he was a lot more clueless than Tony and would probably think he was a relative of Tony or something. So they just let him come after a bit of arguing.

When they got home from school the instant Happy saw Tony who was walking out of the bathroom along with Roberta who had the day off, he ran up and picked Tony up. Tony being a toddler screamed loudly and struggled as he tried to get out of the strong teens arms. But Happy just help on tighter and smiled.

"Whoa! Its mini Tony!" Happy yelled and turned to the other teens who stared at the other two with the widest of eyes.

They didn't understand what he meant by _mini Tony._ Did he mean that he looked like Tony or he knew it was Tony as a toddler but didn't question it. But they never heard Tony actually _scream_ unless he was in the iron man armor and was getting hurt or something, but this was different. It was high pitched and out of frustration for not being let go. So that was why they were staring with those wide eyes.

Then Happy tossed Tony over his shoulder who screamed louder and pounded on Happy's back. But that didn't even phase Happy who was too excited to be playing with _mini Tony._ He ran to the living room and now instead of just screaming Tony was yelling names and threats. Happy just threw him onto the couch and Tony bounce right of the couch and hit his head on the table in front of it and paused. They all stared waiting to see what he was going to do next. When his eyes began to water, his eyebrows squished downwards, and his bottom lip jutted out, he began to cry.

Nobody really seen Tony cry. And now him now that he's a toddler, he cried. Happy gasped and picked up Tony and began patting his back. He set him down softly on the couch this time and rubbed his head that was already forming a bump. But Tony slapped at his hands screaming, "Go away!"

Tony got up off the couch and ran right to Roberta and hugged one of her legs. Roberta patted his back to calm him down and after a few minutes he was only silently sobbing to himself. Rhodey and Pepper just stared in shock. They just saw the most weird thing. Tony crying. It was odd. He never cried. At least not like that. If he did cry it was because he was upset by he parents deaths. But it was never out of pain. But soon enough they shook it off when Tony was now sitting down on the couch watching cartoons.

Roberta got called in for work and she had to leave there for leaving the teens with the baby Tony. The two teens knew it was going to be hard but when he's distracted by something, he was fine.

"I'm sorry Mini Tony. I swear it was an accident." Happy said.

Tony just looked away with a stubborn look. Happy sat on the floor and began watching the cartoons as well. He decided it was best to leave the little man alone. Rhodey walked up to him and said to his ear, "Keep an eye on him will ya?"

Happy nodded. "Will do!"

Rhodey walked back to Pepper and they left to go do their homework somewhere else so that Tony couldn't rip out the pages of the text books and make some kind of model out of the paper. He did that when he woke up the day before. They had to explain to the teacher that Rhodey's little cousin was really creative and doesn't know where to stop because he was only 3 years old. So since Happy was here and had something to do, they just decided that Tony would behave...

Only minutes after they left, chaos had already started. Tony had taken the advantage of being out of sight of the other teens and Happy wasn't paying the slightest attention so he went to the back door and opened it. Wide open. Though he didn't go through it. He went up behind Happy and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up over his and head and while Happy was reaching up to remove it from over his eyes, tony jumped on the couch and launched himself off it and onto Happy's back. That caused Happy to fall forwards and hit his head on the exact opposite corner of the table that Tony hit his head on. He held his head groaning.

Tony again taking the advantage of not being seen, ran out the door with a silent escape. He ran across the yard in pure joy to be free and out of the house for at least a few minutes and not just to go to Pepper's house. Though he really enjoyed going there, he still just wanted to go somewhere else. The place where all those interesting toys that he made were. The one place where that one super fun flying toy was! Tony just got excited thinking about it.

So Tony ran to the streets. For a three year old, he sure knew how to get around. He knew the directions to the place and everything. Only if he wanted to get there before the others found out where he was going he would have to hurry. Plus if he found a spot of a crowd of people that were heading in the direction that he was headed he could use them to hide if Rhodey and Pepper were to come and get him. If he was to be caught he did not want to be caught by that big kid. Happy as he remembered.

He scanned the area looking for the right crowed, but when he didn't find one he instantly started to run on his small legs that were now chubby instead of thin as a teens. Some people looked at him with odd looks but didn't say anything. On the way was quick and silent. Though one person did walk up to him.

"Hey little guy! Where's your mommy?" The woman asked.

"At work. Whodey and Peppah ah watchen me." He said his voice slurred again with his baby accent.

"Oh is that so?"

Tony nodded.

"Well where are they?"

"I sneak away. Shhh!" He giggled and ran away before the woman could grab him and return him home.

* * *

><p>(Back at the house)<p>

Happy rushed to the teens room where they were doing their homework. "Little man is gone!"

They gasped. They suspected something would happen, but had no idea that Happy would lose Tony. There was nothing that gave them the idea that Tony was gone. But then again he was a toddler and maybe he was just playing hide and seek.

"Is he hiding?" Pepper asked.

"No he attacked me than ran right out the back door!" Happy said.

"Wow. He is a lot more trouble than I thought he would be." Pepper said to herself.

Nothing else to say they ran outside and looked around to see if they could find a small baby roaming around somewhere. But the little baby was no where in sight. He could really move fast for a little guy. But than again he was also supposed to be a teen and has more energy. SO now that made it just that much harder than it already was. It was really hard. So their plan was to split up and see if they could find him. And they would ask people they passed. So they spread out and began their search. They called out his name and all, but they couldn't find him. They didn't even know if he was back here. He could have gone to the busy parts or the streets out front and not to the resident streets.

So they switched the directions that they split and began that way. But little did they know that they wasted too much time looking in the wrong direction that Tony was able to sneak just to a point that they wouldn't find him before he got to the place he was setting out to do.

* * *

><p>(with Tony)<p>

Tony laughed with Joy as he rounded the corner and saw the place that he wanted to go in the near distance and paused to take a breath. He may be able to run more and faster than the average 3 year old, but he still needed that break and he had to take it sooner or later. He knew by now the teens would be out looking for him. It was a while back that he realized that and then he had ran faster.

Now with his breath caught up and his muscles stretched out, he began his shaky run again. A few more people stopped and asked him what he was doing, but he ignored then or just laughed and told them "Shh!"

He ran right past the door and into the designated place and through the hallways to the door that sat in the back of the place that was pretty much abandon and just running ways from the town. In the armory sat the back pack that was stuck there ever since Tony was first turned to a baby. He knew exactly how it worked. He smiled, because he was excited to show Pepper that he could fly even at his age. That made him happy. Though the feeling reminded him of the kid that decided to swing Tony over his shoulder and throw him on to the couch.

He slid his hand in the large backpack and because he couldn't lift it he just pressed himself against the backpack and snapped the two shoulder strapped together. He touched his fingers to the center of the straps to where they connected and the armor revealed itself and with the small size that it had to adjust to, it lost some weight, size, and functions. Now it could only fly and shoot wrist repulsors.

He tested it out on the wall and laughed his childish laugh. Tony looked around and found some sort of device that he showed to the teens first. He picked it and he flew around the room a bit unsteady. But he managed. He couldn't get the exit to work so he just ran out of the armory and into the streets before flying off to find Pepper and show her what he could do. Then he remembered all the pictures on her wall of Iron man and he was in the armor. He knew he was iron man and all but he was still amazed that Pepper would put him up on her wall. So Flying away, he smiled.

He was still holding the devise that he grabbed earlier when he finally found her. He landed right in front of her and she jumped back and fell. She gasped when she realized that it was just iron man. It was Baby Tony in it. _How on earth does he know how to get to the armory and how does he know how to fly Iron man?_

"Hey Peppah! Look what I can do!" He spun around and flew up and did a back flip in the air. He landed with a loud clanking sound. The people walking by turned to the loud noise and gasped. They didn't know what to expect, but baby iron man was definitely not what they were expecting. They did expect it to be iron man, but not _baby_ iron man.

She quickly grabbed his arm and he looked up. Inside the mask he was smiling. That was definitely more fun than he thought it would be. But frowned instantly when he saw Pepper's face. She wasn't at all happy or impressed that he could fly. He wasn't aiming for that. He wasn't really trying to impress her, but he also wanted to show her that he could do better than draw his schematics for toys. But she didn't seem happy. In fact, she looked stressed.

Rhodey who had heard all the commotion from all the people in the area saying they saw baby iron man had headed the direction that a man said he was in. He ran to see if it was real and Tony really had gotten to the armory that fast and knows how to use the iron man armor enough that he could fly or fire or something. He didn't want that to be true. But as he came around the corner he saw the crowd that was forming and staring across the street at Pepper who was looking at Tony/iron man with a scowl.

The reporters walked up to Pepper. "Excuse me. Do you know who iron man is?"

"What! No." Pepper said as calm as she could hoping they couldn't hear the tone in her voice.

"Well do you know what has happened to him? Is this even the real iron man?"

"I don't know if this is the real iron man if I don't know who he is." Pepper said irritated. She never liked reporters for the constant press for answers. "And I know that who ever this is made something to turn him into a toddler."

"Then-" The reporter was about to ask something when Tony shot up and flew around in circles because he was bored. He knew that he didn't like them reporters either. They pried too much. They stuck their noses in everyone's business and half the time, you had no say in what they say. Lie or truth they normally mess it up somehow.

"Get down here!" Pepper yelled. "We need to fix you!"

He landed and slowly walked towards Pepper and kept his head down in pout. He tapped her hip for that was what was in his range to get her attention. He held out the little toy he brought with him. She took it and smiled.

Pepper after she took the invention from Tony realized it was the one that turned him into a toddler. She just knew it, because Tony showed them all of his inventions and this was the only one that he hadn't shown them. Because it was a surprise for her and Rhodey was busy. She now thought if they got a scientist to look at it they could figure it out.

Rhodey caught up with the two and when they got to a safe location they got Tony out of the armor and slid it onto Rhodey's back instead. Happy was told to go home because _mini Tony_ was having a bad day.

Pepper told Rhodey what she found and what it meant and Rhodey smiled. _Finally an idea to stop this madness..._

**Okay so that was the chapter and did i do any good? Was it at least a tad bit funny? I want to know...cause i don't think it was all that funny, but i never think i'm funny so yeah... Review?**

_**Please understand that i am going somewhere with this and i'm just trying to go through some of the days they go through with Tony as a baby/toddler. Next chapter do you think i should make Tony go completely destructive and annoying or do you want him to declare war on somebody and to keep messing with them? TELL ME PLEASE!**  
><em>


	6. REWRITTEN CHAPTER!

**Okay so i decided to rewrite this chapter due to a better idea or more of an more longer bit, but not by much. The idea was from Finny-Kun Goddess. It wasn't much of a given idea i dont think but still i think this is a ton better chapter than the last and hope that this is better than the last one. BUT it has a bunch of the same stuff though some parts were edited and changed and the idea was put in replaced most of the mid-beginning of the chapter. But yeah i hope this was better and sorry to those who liked the other one better. SO sorry. But in my opinion this one is better. Hope im right. **

**I am now officially back and ready to post. Though not as much. due to shorter amounts allowed on the computer. (No im not grounded.) Some of you know why and some dont but yeah...(you know i say that a lot...) I am a lot better thanks to you! And others. Heres the chapter and tell me if this one was better or worse.  
><strong>

**WARNING-Really short still. Tiny bit longer i think...  
><strong>

**I really should say this more but- NO I DO NOT OWN IMAA! NOR WILL I EVER.  
><strong>

Rhodey and Pepper were taking a risk. They brought Tony out for a walk. Which couldn't end well. The two were still trying to figure out what to do with the strange device. So far they got nothing. This wasn't what they were best at. They were hardly even good at taking care of Tony who at the moment just spotted Whitney who was being followed by Happy. Who was going on about going somewhere.

He smiled and secretly ran off to the two.

"Hi!" Tony yelled making Pepper and Rhodey's head spin in shock and they ran to catch up.

"Uh hi?" Whitney said while Happy yelled, "TINY TONY!"

Whitney looked at happy then at Tony and narrowed her eyes. This toddler looked a ton like Tony...

Rhodey and Pepper found their way to the others and came up behind Tony. They both eyed Whitney who was busy eying Tony with an awful amount of suspicion in her eyes. They were waiting to hear what she was going to say about the matter. What had happened was _very _unexpected.

"WHAT!" She screamed loudly causing a few people to look over but then shrug and move along their own business.

The two teens that just came flinched, Rhodey answering her yell, "Whats wrong?"

"Are you seriously okay with Pepper and Tony doing that!" She said gesturing to Tony.

"Doing what?" Pepper asked.

"Don't your think your a bit young and it is also wrong for you to be having a...a kid together _already_! At such a young age?"

Pepper and Rhodey gasped while Tony pouted at all the yelling. It was giving him a headache. They were not expecting Whitney to jump conclusions.

"_WHAT!_" Pepper screeched louder than Whitney. Tony jumped and covered his ears yelling out.

"Whoa Whitney! They didn't! That—how is that supposed to happen? Pepper didn't even know Tony before two years ago. meaning—if they had...i-i guess he," He pointed at the toddler in between their little circle. "Would only be about a year and not 3."

"oooh." Whitney said in realization and embarrassment.

"Yeah! Plus We don't like each other like that." Though they all knew it was a lie.

"so then who's that?" She asked Rhodey gesturing to Tony.

"Uh this is, uh Tiny Tony.." she stammered.

"Riightt..." She said slowly and stretched out. "No seriously who is this?"

He sighed and looked to Pepper who spoke up. "We're babysitting."

Whitney shook her head. "No the truth. He looks exactly like Tony. Don't think I'm stupid."

"Fine it's Tony." The two said in unison. "Like _really _Tony."

Tony frowned. He uncovered his eyes and looked at Whitney who started all the screaming. All of it. It gave him a headache and from what he heard she was accusing pretty Pepper of something she obviously didn't do. And now Pepper was all red and shaking with anger.

"So this is honestly the Tony I know, but as a...Baby...?"

They nodded.

She gasped and stared right into the eyes of tiny Tony. Her eyes were wide and appalled. She pulled herself together and smiled lightly at Tony. He stopped smiling and looked at Happy angrily. In an instant he turned on Whitney.

"You fwends wif HIM?" He screeches.

"No hes just a pest." Whitney said incredulously.

"LIAH!" Tony yelled. "This means WAR!"

With that he ran off with Pepper taking off after him.

"Thats really Tony?" Whitney asked Pepper.

"Yep. Invention gone wrong." Pepper replied still a bit cautious about being near Whitney at the moment. She never liked being around her. She just wanted to go get Tony and go.

"Jeez."

With out a word Pepper ran off with Whitney watching past Pepper and saw that Tony was slung over Rhodey's shoulder kicking and screaming. Rhodey was walking towards Pepper with an annoyed look plastered on his face. Was this where Tony was this week at school? Being a cranky toddler? Though she noticed that Tony calmed down a bit when Rhodey handed him over to Pepper. The two walked over.

"Sorry. I don't think he actually knows that he was changed. Only remembers who people are and stuff." Rhodey explained.

"Yeah. that's good to know that he wasn't saying all that by choice."

"Well we don't really know much about it, but he is very destructive. But it is really odd that even with low memory about his teen life, he is always calm around Pepper. Though it's only like he feels bad for the way he treated her the first full day. I wasn't really there that day. Tony knocked me out with a frying pan."

Whitney gasped and eyed Tony.

"But he wrecked the kitchen and the bathroom. So now he gets mad when we have to put him in the play pin. But he stops when Pepper visits. Though he still is _very_ mischievous. He ran off yesterday and hit Happy on the head, and snuck off into Peppers room when we were doing homework."

They all nodded. Whitney in understanding and The other two out of memory and Tony...well he was just doing it because Pepper was. He giggled.

"whats so funny?" Pepper asks.

"You." was all he said before glancing away at the passing cars.

Though it would have been interesting at why he giggled, Pepper ignored it. It's hard to get things out of toddlers. Though at one point she came to a realization. _If the scientists that we are looking forward to re-engineer Tony's invention to turn him back to normal, then if we can just get Tony calm and show him the blueprints that Rhodey found, maybe if we're right and the genius is still in Tony than maybe he can do it..._

**So how was it? Still super short i know. But i just got a better idea from Finny-Kun Goddess and decided you might like it better if i did. Please no flames and PLEASE be honest.**_  
><em>

**~OOH Today the Avengers came out and i am going to see it in theaters sometime soon! I'm really Excited!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 8

**SO YAY! I Updated! ** **So at the moment i'm really jittery, but i have two reasons for that which i will explain later why (Most of you could guess one of them and some of you could guess both) but ya. So THANK YOU to all of you that faved/reviewed/alerted me and my stories. I'm glad to hear this story is moving along well and its sad to say that with out making it seem like a story without a plot i need to end it somewhere and so meaning that not the next chapter but the one after that it should be done, but i might actually have 4 more chapters to go so dont worry. it just depends on something i will mention later after you read it. So yeah enjoy. **

**Some of you know who 'Carpetbakr' is and she in her story Iron Heart, gave me a shout out for one of my stories so i'm giving her a shout out as well for her story... SO pretty please with a cherry on top give her story a shot if you havent. Its a wonderful story that varies in its genre. And its almost finished so if you just started and happen to like it, then you have a lot of catching up to do. But anyways, its one of my favorites and i'm just saying that its worth your time. so give it a shot and read it. Its called Iron heart remember that.  
><strong>

**I OWN NOTHING Of IRON MAN ARMORED ADVENTURES!  
><strong>

The next day they decided to do bring Tony and his invention into Stark International to see if there was any way to redo all this mess and change him back into a teen. Rhodey was going to do it alone because his mom had work and Pepper wanted to go to school. Rhodey just wanted to get it over with and his mother gave him permission to go alone to the scientists. But Tony wouldn't have it. He wouldn't stand to go there alone with Rhodey. He wanted pretty Pepper to go along as well.

So Pepper got her dad to let her skip school to help out. Tony then was happier than a kid with unlimited amount of candy. Though she had to carry him.

At the moment, Tony was being given a piggy back ride on Pepper's back while the two teens walked to the entrance of the company. A guard stopped them before they could enter.

"Excuse me children, but what do you think your going?" He said.

"To talk to the scientists." Rhodey said.

"Do you have an appointment." The guard seemed to keep eying Tony.

"No, but this is really important."

"Too bad. Come back when you have an appointment."

The two teens sighed and left. But Pepper already had another plan. "Wait!"

"What is it now Pepper?" Rhodey said. He was disappointed at not being able to get scientists from Stark international even though they worked for Stane.

"I have a better idea! It'll work this time! I have the perfect way to get these scientists to agree. Though saying that makes me sound as if I'm evil and I force others to work for me-"

"Pepper!" Rhodey snapped.

Tony was asleep now his head resting on the back of Pepper's shoulders.

"Sorry, what I'm mean is that my dad can give us the number for Shield and I'm sure Nick Fury wouldn't mind helping us."

"Pepper why would that jerk help us. He doesn't even like Tony."

"Yeah I know, but he also knows that without Tony, NY is in serious trouble. Without Tony villains attack like mad. So he knows that he has to have Tony to save NY. So that's what we can hold against him if his denies to help us."

"Yeah but right now villains actually are running low and there is no Tony to be iron man." Rhodey pointed out.

"Cant you ever just go along with things?" Pepper cried out then sighed. "Just trust me. Oh and the only reason they aren't attacking like mad now is because you are out on patrol. Though questions are being raised to where iron man went. It has been about 8 days. Or 7 I don't know."

Rhodey was now the one to sigh. "I guess, but don't yell at me if this plan fails. Then we'll just have to put up with Tony til we can get an appointment at Stark international or some other way."

Pepper smiled and carefully made sure Tony was still secure on her back. It wouldn't be fun to drop him and wake him up. He stirred and made a whining sound and Pepper was afraid she woke him up, but no his head still lay limp on her shoulder. She sighed in relief. It was definitely no fun when he was woken up and it wasn't himself that woke him up. He was still grumpy as ever to wake up. Though it made her happy that he wasn't completely changed.

The two teens walked off as Pepper used the arm that wasn't under Tony's leg to keep him from sliding off of her back to call her dad. It was good he wasn't on one of his secret missions or whatever. He didn't answer at first and she was worried that he wouldn't answer at all, but at the last ring he answered with a tired, "Hello?"

"Hey dad! Its me! Your daughter! I was wondering if we could getting me General Fury's number? It's really important."

"Hun I can't. And its not like I remember it." Her dad replied. "So no."

"Please!"

"No. Sorry hun, but I gotta go." The line ended.

Pepper put her phone away sounding angry, but she was at least quiet about it. "You can tell he said no."

"Yeah. So looks like we're going to have to wait. that's too bad." Rhodey said.

"No. We can still try talking to agent. They guard the Shield offices. We could talk to somebody there." Pepper suggested.

Rhodey sighed. "This is the last try to get Shield to help us."

The two teens didn't have to walk all that far. It was only a few blocks away from where they stood. So it only took a few minutes. Once they were there the man that guarded it held them from entering.

"You have an appointment?"

_them too?_

"No-but-" Pepper stammered.

"Then you can't enter."

"No you don't get it! We have to! New York may be in danger! I just need to speak with General Fury! Please!" Pepper said slightly angry and a tad bit desperate.

"I'm sorry you have the wrong place if your looking for him. You can tell me the matter and I will make sure that he gets it."

"No, but can I at least speak to agent Hill?" Pepper asked.

"Nope on a secret mission."

Pepper sighed in frustration. She wasn't going to wait a day just to make an appointment which would have to made for another day making the wait much longer than they wanted. Though really when she was around Tony was quite calm, but when she wasn't he made a mess, gave Rhodey and Roberta a hard time, and screamed his head off. Though nobody blamed him. He was a moody toddler and nobody could really change that. Except for Pepper.

"Listen to me! I really cant wait to tell him. I _need _to see Fury! Just for five minutes. Get his permission for something. If you would just call him hear than I'll be on my merry way. Just. Get. Him. Here." Pepper said sternly, but still quiet enough that it wouldn't wake Tony up.

"Look kid, Fury is a busy man. He cant just show up to a place where some nosy teenage girl wants him to. He has things to do, places to go. I recommend leaving and making an appointment before I call security to bring you home to your parents."

Rhodey had his hand around Pepper's to hold her back in warning to just leave it be.

She sighed. And in as calm as a voice she could manage, she said, "Can you at least get him to call when he isn't busy. Maybe have him call when he's free. Please it's honestly really important."

The guard nodded. "Your number?"

"Oh yeah sorry." She whispered and pulled out a piece of paper from her bag carefully avoiding the skinny leg of the sleeping Tony. She had Rhodey write due to her lack of a free arm and Tony was actually starting to slip from her back to she had to steady him again.

Rhodey handed the number to the guard and together Pepper and Rhodey hoped that they got a phone call soon. And prayed that Fury actually got the number. They didn't really want to go to the scientists and ask them to examine something when really they weren't working like that. They worked on what ever Fury wanted them to work on so that's why she didn't ask to talk to a scientist or what not.

So they just walked home and Pepper made it so Tony wasn't on her back, but more on her stomach. She knew it was always aggravating to sleep on a hip, so she made him as comfortable as possible so he didn't wake up. Though both teens knew just how much of a sleeper Tony was, they didn't want to find out that that was one of the things that Tony lost when he became a child.

Pepper put Tony in his bed and left the door ajar so they could here him if he woke up. Though if he wasn't heard the first time, he would definitely yell out louder until somebody did find out that he was up. Or he would just walk out.

Pepper and Rhodey sat in the living room taking and watching a bit of TV. But soon enough they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>(With Roberta)<p>

It was the end of work for the day and Roberta sighed with relief that one of her cases were done. It took about three trials for it to be cleared. It was so time consuming. Though she knew the trouble wasn't all over yet. She still had Tony to deal with. But she knew her son was going to get some scientists to look at the device that turned Tony into a toddler, and then they'd find out how to reverse it somehow. Though she knew how long that could be. Well maybe she didn't, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't be soon.

She pulled her car into the driveway and once she grabbed her purse, she headed up the stairs to the front door. She listened for any yelling or crashing before entering as a fair warning. But there was no sound. So, she opened the door and called out for Rhodey knowing he was home. Though she got no answer. For a single second she feared Tony had hit Rhodey again with a frying pan and ran off, but then heard the TV on and figured he either couldn't hear her or he fell asleep.

When she walked into the living room to find not only Rhodey, but Pepper as well asleep. Rhodey was sprawled out on the recliner and Pepper had fallen off of the couch. She lay face down, her mouth agape and most likely drooling a bit. The news channel was on...odd...

Though really it wasn't all that odd. Rhodey always watched the news channel. Tony as well, but now he only watched cartoons. But he was only just a child and he would most likely go back to normal when he was back to a teen.

She sighed and walked to her bed room and relaxed on her bed and read the news paper. She flipped on the side table lamp and straightened out the paper. But she didn't get all that much peace. That was because she heard a loud thump and a voice cry out in surprise. Tony.

She hung her head back and groaned. He could never stay still in bed. She wished he would cause then he would sleep much longer, but no, he had to twist and turn. She always found him sleeping in odd places. Like that one time when he was sleeping under his desk. Or that other time when she found him asleep in the middle of the kitchen floor most likely from sneaking there to take some food. Though she didn't mind. He didn't always make it to dinner and she would never starve him.

Though she was snapped back to reality when she heard the door to Tony's room open and slam shut. She waited for him just to go get Rhodey or Pepper for help or to bug, but he just stood there. She knew that because she couldn't hear anymore footsteps after he got out of his room. Not two seconds later she heard them. But dreaded it when she realized that he was going towards her room.

She was watching the door intently just waiting for him to burst through the door demanding cookies or something. Maybe he wanted cartoons or just wanted to know where Pepper or Rhodey were. But when the door opened she was not only surprised to see that his eyes were still puffy from sleep and his hair in all directions, marker still marred his bare stomach due to him getting warm while sleeping. But to see him in such a peaceful mood. He actually looked kinda cute...

He was a cute toddler, but you could never take the time to notice much when he wasn't yelling or hitting people with frying pans or pulling hair or destroying the house. "Tony?" She whispered in her motherly tone.

"Mommy?" He asked in a small voice. He shut the door behind him.

It stung a bit to be called mommy. She knew that Tony's mother was dead and she feared that he didn't remember that she was supposed to be dead and that Roberta wasn't his actual mom. But she only smiled. "What is it?"

"I had a bad dweam." His voice was so small now that she hardly heard him, but when she caught the word 'dream' she understood why he went to her and not to the teens in the living room.

"C'mere." She gestured with her hand that he came to her at her bedside. He complied to the action and she listened as his bare feet slapped against the hard floor. She hated that hard floor. She wanted carpet. But no matter. "You want to talk about it?"

Tony only shook his head and climbed onto the bed. Though she was thinking that he was just gonna cuddle up to her as Rhodey did when he was a toddler with bad dreams, Tony did not. He climbed under the covers completely and used her stomach as a pillow. A weird way to cuddle up.

"Thank you, mommy." She heard though it was a bit muffled.

"Your welcome." She said while rubbing his back from the top of the covers.

She knew after a few moments that he had fallen back asleep and sighed in quiet relief. Peace and-

"MOM!" She heard Rhodey yell and her door was flung open again.

Rhodey barged in, his eyes wide and frantic. She heard Tony stir but he-surprisingly-didn't awake.

"SHHH!" She snapped. "What is it?"

"You haven't seen Tony have you?" Se said in a panic tone.

"Of course. He had a bad dream. Now go back to sleep or something."

Rhodey now sighed and eyed the suspicious lump that was on his mother's stomach that splayed out sideways. Then he found out that was Tony. He nodded and chuckled to himself remembering how Tony could fall asleep anywhere. In his armor, taking a shower, once in the middle of a fight and Rhodey had to autopilot the armor in battle.

He walked out the door and walked back to the now awake Pepper who was on the phone.

"Hello?" She answered. Seems like she just answered it. "Oh! Yes ok! So what day can we see him?"

Rhodey raised an eyebrow at her, but she only shook her head and walked out of listening range. Rhodey sat down and watched the news. The Maggia was at it again. So out of bordrum, he armored up after telling Pepper who was still on the phone that he'd be right back and headed out.

* * *

><p>(Pepper's POV 3rd person)<p>

Pepper hung up and turned around smiling expecting to see and expectant Rhodey waiting for the news of the phone call, but he was nowhere. But then she face-palmed to herself realizing that Rhodey wasn't even there and was dealing with the Maggia. So she frowned and plunged herself into the sofa and began to watch a action movie she watched a lot when she was young, so she watched that til she realized that she had to study for a test the next day that she had to catch up on from her missed day.

Later, Rhodey came home looking all happy to himself and strode happily to the living room next to Pepper.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Oh nothing, but Tony seems awfully comfortable with my mom that he hasn't came out at all." Rhodey said proudly.

"You know that he did get up, but your mom was annoyed and gave him this allergy medicine that made him sleepy so yeah. Though yes he's still with your mom. And I got much better news than that. You will never guess who called!"

"Spider-man!" Rhodey suggested.

Pepper laughed. "No General Nick Fury! Well actually Agent Hill, but he was right next to her! I don't know."

"What he say?"

"That within 2 to 3 days he should have an late night meeting when most of his guard went home or to sleep. He said he would listen to whatever he was told and that if I needed anything I could have it. Well if it would help save NY! that's what I told him. Was that with out this NY is or will be in danger. Unless he was able to talk to us. Though I did say that it depends on how you look at it. He said if it was entirely important such as life or death, he said it would have been today that we met, but I didn't want to run into the problem that he didn't find this important." Pepper said really fast and sucked in a big long sharp breath.

"Jeez Pepper! But that's good!" Rhodey said.

_Maybe things were starting to turn around now._

**Okay i understand if that wasn't good. but honestly i'm pretty proud at how i wrote pepper when she was arguing with the guard. but thats my opinion. but yeah.  
><strong>

**So i'm really jittery because theres no more school, meaning... MORE WRITING TIME! And because...  
><strong>

**Theres gonna be a new iMAA episode next week and I'm SOO excited due to the fact that it has Doom in it and Tony and His Father are reunited though have no clue wheter or not he is released or not (duh i havent seen it either. just the preview. or trailer) Though it looks as epic as ever! Dont read on if you are afraid of spoilers, but in my opinion its not really a spoiler just saying but yeah cause when i read the episode list for IMAA it said this new upcoming one and two others and both of those said "Starks" Emphasize the S. So my guess is that somehow, Howard is with Tony. and back to the living. BUt i really dont know cause the last two arent of the website yet of course and i got the info from wiki. so ya. JUST saying and please dont be mad that maybe i spoiled it. but i needed to say that cause its been eating at my head. And i feel terrible to say this, but really the only person i know personally, is my 3 yr old brother that likes this show. All my other friends are like, "Eww Iron man." ANd i just stare at them. O.O "Seriously...!" So yeah... i have nobody to talk to about it. So i'll sometimes rant about these kind of things so yeah... i know their will be more hulk though... SORRY! i did warn you. If you read on and thought this was a spoiler, i'm sorry but like i said i have no personal friend to talk about how awesome this show is so i'll pretend that all of you are my bestest friend in the world! Online of course.  
><strong>

**Oh and one more thing. i need last minute ideas before i begin with the last chapters. I want some funny ideas due to the fact that i think this chapter was a bit to serious and i need more humor in it so Give me any funny idea that you have in you mind in a PM or a review. If i get enough, i will pull a vote with the ideas and i will put the top ones chosen by you in a chapter or maybe combine them, but that depends on the idea if its able to be combines which it can, but you know its tricky. SO YEP I NEED FUNNY IDEAS! PWEASE? i'm begging?  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 9

**So theres no excuse for not updating. Though i did go out of town about three times, but still no excuse. So sorry and i'll keep it short, this note i mean. **

**The hide and seek part was my own idea, and the rest was Finny-Kun Godess's. So thanks for all the good ideas! I wanted to get some of what PEpper was thinking about all of this. So i did.  
><strong>

**I own nothing, zip nada. Everything belongs to Marvel or Nicktoons.  
><strong>

Once again Pepper had to take time off of school to watch Tony. It was starting to get on her nerves that it had to be her and Rhodey watching him and not somebody that didn't have to get time off of school. But no that wouldn't go well for Tony was only nice when Pepper was around. Other wise he might knock someone out with another frying pan. Which could only mean trouble. So Pepper and Rhodey took the day off. Roberta hadn't minded cause she knew about the appointment with Fury and she too was hopeful that he'd know what to do about this. Right now she had already headed off to work.

At the moment Tony was playing 'hide and seek'. But he had been hiding for almost an hour and nobody found him. No one. Rhodey nor Pepper. They thought they had searched every nook and cranny of the house and for a minute they had thought that he ran off again, but then they heard a laugh and then they knew that he was still in the house he was enjoying the game. He knew that they couldn't find him so he decided to laugh about it

"C'mon Tony its been almost an hour! We give up!" Rhodey called.

Tony frowned. He thought they were having fun.

"Yeah come on out. We're getting bored of this game." Pepper called as well.

Tony shook his head knowing their trick. Or at least he thought they were trying to trick them. They were trying to lure him out. Then they'd win the game. "No!" He shouted.

They spun around from where they were at looking around. The voice sounded so close yet so far. It was as if it was everywhere. They were searching for him in Tony's room at the moment.

"Tony we give up so come on. We could watch a movie!"

Yep. They were luring him out. Not going to happen. He yawned and tiredly yelled, "No!"

"What the...where is he?" Rhodey said more to himself but also to Pepper.

"I don't know. It sounds like he's right over there..." Pepper replied pointing to where Tony's voice sounded.

"How can he hide there? The only thing there is the vent...oh!" Rhodey laughed as he realized his small friend crawled into the vents. They weren't that big, but apparently, Tony was small enough. They did have pretty big vents. At least in this spot of the house. Rhodey and Pepper easily pulled off the vent cover that was no longer bolted down, and peered inside. There he was laying on his stomach with his head laying on the backs of his hands lazily.

"Hi guys!" He chirped. He was smiling and his cheeks had dimples. "You finawy found me!"

"Yes we did. Thanks to you." Pepper said fake smiling. She still wasn't in a playful mood.

Tony's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and was about to ask what that meant, but he couldn't when Rhodey had grabbed him by the wrists and pulled him out of the vent. He put the cover back on with the screw-driver that Tony had with him. He picked up Tony and set him down on the kitchen floor.

"Ok Tony. What do you want to eat?"

"COOKIES!" Tony shouted.

"We're out of cookies."

Tony pouted and thought about something else. "Cheese!"

"Um...okay..." Rhodey said pulling out the cheese. "Shredded or block or square slice?"

"Swice!" Tony said getting up to run and sit down at the table. He was practically bouncing in his seat.

Rhodey chuckled and put a square slice of cheese down in front of him. He watched as Tony ate the cheese like there was no tomorrow. Pepper had taken the eating break for her own advantage and started to watch a movie.

It wasn't long, til Rhodey got an alert on his phone that enemy signature was spotted in New York, so Rhodey gave Tony an extra piece of cheese and told Pepper to keep an eye on Tony until he got back and she only nodded and continued to watch her movie.

Tony upon finishing his cheese yawned and stretched at the chair he was sitting at. He got out of his seat and walked tiredly to where Pepper had been laid out on the couch.

"I sleepy." He mumbled rubbing his eye.

"Okay." Pepper responded and paused her movie and lifted Tony in her arms.

She still thought it was odd carrying him around like this knowing that he wasn't actually a toddler. She knew that he was supposed to be 17 years old, and that he knew how to walk even when he was half asleep, he didn't need to be carried, let alone by Pepper. If he got carried it was by Rhodey when Tony got hurt or passed out. Now as a toddler, he didn't want Rhodey to carry him around, he wanted Pepper. Which she couldn't understand why. Tony had called her pretty, but that was through the mind of a toddler. Or was it? She didn't even know if he was conscious that he was supposed to be older. If he understood a word they were saying. She didn't know if the obsession over her was natural because she was the first woman he saw as a toddler, and saw her as a mother figure, or if it had something to do with how he was when he was seventeen that maybe he held back or hid from her, but not really conscious of what he was doing, couldn't hide it as a child.

She wanted to know. She wanted to know what was really going on in his head. As a toddler and as a teenager. Part of her wished for his obsession to be natural. She wanted to be seen by toddlers as a responsible person that was sane and loving for children and to have them see her as a mother figure. Though a small part wished it was personal, and had something to do with Tony's real feelings, just put out there for anyone to see.

Carrying tony to his bedroom was pretty easy for he was already falling asleep, his head bobbing up and down as he fought sleep until he got to his bed. At the last moment before she set him down, his head fell as he passed out, right onto her shoulder. She even hesitated to set him down thinking that she could just hold him. As odd as it was to hold her best friend in her arms as a toddler, and actually wishing deep down, that he could stay like this and not as a teen, she actually enjoyed that Tony actually fell asleep and didn't care that his head was on her shoulder. Though she knew it was rude and selfish to wish for things to be the same, cause New York needed Iron Man, and with the recent incident, people are starting to wonder what happened to Iron man really. It was true, it was on newspapers and television programs. Though she actually wanted him to turn back. She wanted him to stay like he was for his calmness and comfort, but she wanted him back to normal for his genius and less devious side, for his hero side to shine and for him to be able to think sanely.

As she laid him down and under the covers a new thought ran through her head. The questions. The ones she held back to asked herself in fear of going over board with the questions and suffocating herself in the questions that wouldn't be answered. At least not for a while. She wondered if he would remember any of this. If he would remember calling her pretty, or resting his head on her shoulder and occasionally sleep on her back during a piggy back ride, or maybe the destruction of the kitchen. She wondered if he knows that hes supposed to be older, if he knows that his two best friends are doing the best they can to help him. She wondered if this was how Tony really was when he was young like this.

She sighed and shook her head free of thoughts and looked down at Tony who had moved to get comfortable, yet still asleep. Those were his unconscious movements. The ones he didn't know he was doing. Maybe he did know that he trashed the kitchen and bathroom. Maybe he had just been in a really bad mood and hadn't know how to take out his frustrations as a child if he wasn't a teen. Then again, he had said he was trying to make cake, which turned out to be horrible.

Walking away she thought once more what he would be like when this was all over. If he would still be close to Pepper like he was now. If he would still not talk to Rhodey. Though hopefully he did, cause now he only seemed to talk to Pepper and occasionally to Rhodey when he was hungry or angry. He never talked to Pepper angrily, he talked to her with joy, with sleepiness.

As she sat down ready to hit play on her movie, she wondered if he did like her. Did she like him? She shook her head not wanting to get lost in her thoughts again and hit play on her movie.

She watched it and watched it as it moved forward to the end of the movie. Still thinking about Tony through half the movie, she contiued to watch the movie til it was a little past half way done.

At that point she heard a soft noise and the click of a door opening and shutting. At first she thought it was Rhodey walking in the house, but why was he so silent when he didn't even know that was Tony was sleeping? Then she remembered how she shut the door to Tony's room and Tony probably woke up. As calm as he was at the time, she kinda wished he'd take longer naps. He needed them. Even as a teen he never slept.

Sure enough, Tony showed up standing in front of her rubbing his eyes and yawning. When his hand dropped she saw that his eyes looked sad and his mouth sat in a solid pout.

"Whats wrong?" She asked finally.

"I had a bad dream." He mumbled.

Her heart dropped. Another bad dream. He was having a lot of those lately. He wouldn't say what they were about, but what they were, they were upsetting. Though he told her one of them, but according to him, that was the first one and it was different from the others. This one that he told, was of monsters chasing Pepper around and that he was older like her and couldn't do anything about it. He could only sit and watch as the monsters got her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Tony looked down as if considering his options. "I guess."

"Okay. Come sit with me." She replied holding out her arms.

She couldn't help but think that Tony had no idea what had happened. That he was supposed to be a teen and not a toddler. Tony crawled up next to her and curled up against her. After a moment of hesitation, she wrapped her arms around him, hoping that he didn't remember this.

"So what was it about?" She asked in a soft voice.

He looked up at her with his wide baby like eyes. "I was in the woods. Some cweepy, guy was fowowing me. A-and I saw you and Whodey, you weh dead. Den he got me."

"Were you older like you were in the other dream?"

He nodded. "Like your pictures."

She opened her mouth to speak but didn't know what to say. _He knew who it was on the pictures..._ She blinked and finally thought of something. "You mean the ones in my room? You saw those?"

"I did. Is that really me?"

She didn't really know what to say to that. Though just as she was about to make up something to say, he looked over and spoke before she could. "What you watching?"

"Oh uh... Ella Enchanted."

"Whats it about?"

"Nothing much, she, that girl, has a curse or a 'gift' to be obedient, so she has to do what ever she's told. So she's on a journey to break the curse while traveling with an elf and a prince." Pepper explained.

He only nodded and turned to watch. Close to the ending of the movie, Tony _and _Pepper had fallen asleep. That was exactly what Rhodey walked into. The movie credits rolling and Pepper with her arm slung around Tony and Tony all curled up, both of them sleeping.

He smiled and sat in the chair drinking water from his water bottle. As cute as it was, he knew if Tony remembered any of this he'd probably ignore Pepper for a while til the awkwardness wore down. He sighed. _Only a few more days until the meeting and hopefully it wouldn't take long to fix Tony. Then this could all be over. _

**So was it worth the long wait? Finny-Kun Godess even picked the movie, So specific...well i was able to explain it cause i have watched the movie a few times. So good choice and good job! **_  
><em>

**Oh and i was wondering, would it be a good idea to at some point, maybe have something happen later on, that Pepper also gets turned into a toddler and Rhodey gets stuck watching them both...? I want your opinion. Please be honest. And Finny-Kun Godess, i'm working on your other ideas. Though it will be a while-not as long as this was-but a while to be updated cause i'm going to combine them in one chapter. Thanks and please tell me if the Pepper/toddler idea is good or bad. Please?  
><strong>

**thanks for reading and reviewing and sorry for the long wait.  
><strong>


	9. oops

**Okay chapter 9 never changed, but in order for you guys to be able to review, chapter 10 has to be chapter 10, not on the chapter 9 spot. I deleted my authors note, and it sorta messed things up... so just ignore this and go to next chapter... SORRY!**


	10. Chapter 10 FOR REAL THIS TIME

**I am SOOOOO sorry! I didn't mean for it to be this long! I swear! I couldn't figure out how to put this... BUT finally a couple days ago, i was watching my little brother, and he did some similar stuff. And it fit Finny-Kun Goddess' request or idea. So Here it is FINALLY, though the next chapter will be the same day and then the next chapter after that, will be when Tony and the invention gets looked at by Shield. Then finally, it will come to an end.**

**I OWN nothing! But please do enjoy! :)  
><strong>

The next morning was close to what every other morning was: Tony following Rhodey around no matter where it was he was heading while holding a plain waffle. Pepper had left despite Tony's complaints and promised to be there the next day. Rhodey and Pepper ended up going to school and had asked for a neighbor to watch him.

The neighbors name was Jenny and she was very tomboyish. She wore a green long sleeved t shirt, loose, but belted jeans, and sneakers. She always had a smile on her face even when she met up with them and watched as Tony pouted that he was getting a babysitter.

Through out the day, Jenny played and played that good heart of her out. She laughed, she smiled, she even learned a few things. Tony after a bit, got used to the fact that she was his babysitter. So he smiled and laughed along.

They played with the few toys Tony was given to keep him occupied. He took a very long nap as did Jenny, and when they awoke, they ate and played some more. The final thing before Rhodey and Pepper returned, was tag. She started as it and ran around chasing Tony until she caught him and he chased her around.

Just as they walked in the door, Tony had grabbed a small bag of chips and ate it at the table. Though the two were not alone as they had Happy along with them.

"TINY TONY!" He yelled and ran for Tony.

Tony dropped his chips in an instant and ran away screaming at Happy to leave him alone. It was actually kinda cute. Well it was until Happy tripped. Tony had already found a perch on the top of the back of the couch, before Happy had even gotten up.

"Whew! You are fast little man!" Happy laughed.

Pepper rolled her eyes and grabbed Happy's hand and lead him over to the chair next to the couch. Which Tony narrowed his eyes at, and shouted in a very high pitched voice and had jumped off of the back of the couch. Pepper at the high pitched noise, had spun around releasing Happy's hand before he could sit, and ran to help him up for he had fell and rolled away from the couch.

"Tony why on earth did you do that?" She asked seeing his pained face.

The face went away and he shook his head and ran to Rhodey with a smile. "Hi Whodey!"

"Hey Tony." Rhodey replied with a very happy voice.

Rhodey just noticed that Tony seemed to be more...happy. He didn't seem lost or confused or angry. He even said hi.

"Why is _he _here?" he asked.

"He needed help with his homework." Rhodey explained.

Tony looked over as Pepper dug through her bag digging as she pulled out notebooks and books. He continued to watch as Happy did the same thing as well as Rhodey who had left his side to do his own homework.

Feeling left out, he grabbed a piece of paper from the drawer Rhodey showed him as well as some markers he sat somewhere nearby the teens and began to color. He didn't really know what he was drawing. He drew enough schematics for the day with Jenny, so he didn't want to do anymore. So he thought it over until he figured he could draw his friends.

Later he finished a few drawings and he got bored, but the others were still doing homework. Roberta came home and went on the computer after offering Tony a snack or a toy. He declined both of them and looked to the teens as she had walked away.

He looked at Pepper who smiled as Happy said something to her. Then when Happy said something else she started to laugh and Tony glared at Happy. He didn't know why he disliked the older kid so much. Maybe it was because he didn't get to see Pepper all day and when he does she hangs with that teen and not him.

So at some point he doesn't remember much to why he decided to throw tiny pieces of paper at the three. But he did. He used the remaining Paper he had left from coloring, and ripped up to toss at them and had even used a pop can, two small sharpened pencils, and a rubber band.

He got on his stomach and stuck a small wad of crumpled, ripped, paper and launched it. It missed Happy's head by an inch maybe more. The next one hit him directly in the back, but the piece was too small for Happy to notice. So he used a bigger piece of paper and this time it flew past Peppers head and as she looked over, he slid the 'catapult' behind him and smiled.

She only shook her head and went back to her homework. So Tony resumed to launching paper everywhere. Well at least until Pepper finished her homework and stormed over to him telling him to clean up his mess.

Later on that day, Pepper was reading her book and Happy kept saying her name to get her to talk to him, but she ignored him and continued to read. Tony who had been eating came in and saw what Happy was doing and got an idea. He moved over to the arm of the couch that Pepper was leaning on.

"Hi Peppeh!" He said.

She didn't answer him. He pouted. "PEPPEH!"

"Pepper!" Happy said.

For almost five minutes both Happy and Tony sat there taking turns saying Pepper's name, she was so lost in her book that she either didn't hear them or she was just ignoring them. So Tony walked away to his room and quickly returned. Rhodey who had went to the restroom, came out to Tony walking by with a set face, dragging sheets behind him. He raised his eyebrows and followed the toddler.

"What you doing Tony?" He asked.

"Show Peppeh somefing, she wont answeh us..." He replied not turning around.

Rhodey watched as Tony tied the sheets around him like a cape and shook his head. Tony's gone crazy. He continued to watch as Tony began to run in circles screaming 'Pepper'. When she didn't reply, he stopped, his eyebrows scrunched up. Rhodey could practically see Tony think. He was starting to get suspicious.

His suspicions were confirmed when Tony ran forward and snatched the book from Pepper and dropped it on the floor.

"What do you want Tony?" Pepper finally said.

"Hi." He said with an innocent smile.

"Hi, now can I have my book back?"

Tony frowned. "yeah..."

He gave her back her book and sneezed. He sneezed three times.

"Pepper, I don't feel so good..." Tony said void of all the emotion he was showing before.

She closed her book and felt his forehead. She sighed. "Yep, you have a fever. That was really sudden...I'm going to take you to the doctor."

"The doctor?" Tony asked.

"Mmhmm." She said picking him up as he sneezed and coughed.

_Great. _She thought. _Now hes sick...Just before he gets to get checked out by Shield..._

**Sho****rt, but hopefully good, right? So again, expect a wait, but hopefully not as long...**_  
><em>

**Oh and i'm going to put up a poll for baby Genius (this story) and PLEASE can you guys take a look at it and answer it? Cause it would help me know if i should write a sequel and be able to count it easier. Thanks!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guess what!? I UPDATED! Took me long enough, huh? But I finally found out how to word somethings and i was able to get just enough to make a chapter! I'm excited to hear what you guys think! for those of you who didn't read my most recent upload as of 1/1/13, i got a new computer of MY OWN! So i will be able to update and post more things! XD **

**This chapter idea came from Finny-Kun Goddess...i think...AND of course i DO NOT own LEE STARK! Which, yes she is in this chapter, and i'm pretty sure she _might _be in future chapters...(I said might!) She is completely owned by Finny-Kun Goddess... So, Thank YOU for lending such a good idea to me!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own IMAA, I don't own Lee Stark, and i don't own anything! Just the plot...  
><strong>

Pepper and Rhodey took Tony to the doctors office nearby the next day. They had already gotten the teachers to excuse them from class and had their homework in their bags, so they wouldn't have to pick it up the next day. Tony had a temp of 101.6 and his face was really red half the ride there. Then he turned to a sickly pale green color. He had also picked up a cough and was currently sleeping in the middle of the backseat of a taxi. It was surprising just how sick he had gotten over a day.

The taxi cab pulled over to the front of the doctors office and they all stepped out of the car. Pepper picked Tony up as they made their way to the front doors. Rhodey held the door open for the two and slipped in after them. Rhodey sat down while Pepper sent Tony to where all the toys were, which he wasn't really into, while she went up to the front desk to get them signed in.

She returned to their spot and sat down next to Rhodey. With a sigh she closed her eyes only to open them and she heard Tony violently coughing. Rhodey held a hand up and walked over to the baby genius and patted his back mumbling something Pepper couldn't hear. She took the chance and closed her eyes once again and waited for their names to be called.

"Tony, how about you just go sit down with us and you could use my phone." Rhodey offered as Tony stubbornly turned down Rhodey's help.

"Really?" Tony asked with wide eyes.

"Yep, only if you stay quiet." Rhodey added.

Tony nodded eagerly and rushed to sit down before sneezing multiple times. He simply sniffed and made that really cute face Pepper always giggled at. Then he was back to practically bouncing in his seat waiting for Rhodey to hand him his phone. Rhodey taking the seat next to him, handed him his phone and Tony laughed as turned the phone on.

Five minutes later, his name was called and he looked to Pepper for help. She had opened her closed eyes and noticed that he was staring right at her and had that curious look on his face he always seemed to have now days. She thought it was cute. Wait, what? She shook her head and settled with it being her love for little kids. It had nothing to do with the fact that it was her best friend that got turned into a baby.

She lead Tony with Rhodey behind him, to where the nurse directed them. They took Tony's weight, checked his height, then took his temp. 102.1. It was getting higher and even though Pepper was pretty sure it was just a horrible cold, she couldn't help but be worried. They were lead into a room not to far away and tony was sat on the bed thing.

"Hello, I'm your nurse for today, I'm Penny."

"Like Pepper!" Tony noted happily smiling at Pepper before sneezing then coughing.

"Yep, almost like Pepper." The nurse said with the playful smile adults got when looking to little kids.

Tony couldn't help but feel annoyed. He couldn't help but want to tell her to stop looking at him like he was a baby. But he knew he couldn't because he was a baby. He was. Wasn't he? There was no other explanation. Anyways it was impossible to change from an teen or adult to a toddler. Right? So he kept his mouth shut and pretended to laugh.

The nurse did a few things and asked a bunch of questions that Tony didn't understand much so he busied himself with the phone he still was holding. Though Rhodey was pretty quick to take it away from him much to his dismay. After taking a swab checking for strep, the nurse left the room saying that the doctor would be with them as soon as possible.

They all waited patiently, well Tony didn't, but Rhodey calmed him down from him rolling around on the doctors chair with the bribe of his phone. So Tony sat there messing with the phone. Until he came upon the photos. He saw many many photos of Rhodey and his dad, Rhodey and his mom, with both of them, with Pepper, and one with the boy from his own dreams and Peppers wall. The boy he was pretty sure was him.

There was tons of them. Then there was that mettle suit that he was flying around in the other day. Then there was a few of him and Pepper doing something together. He was just about to question Rhodey and Pepper about the pictures, but before that could happen a young woman walked into the room. She looked almost the same age as Rhodey and Pepper and that boy in the photos...

"I'm Lee, your doctor." She had a smirk on her face as she walked past Tony and Tony narrowed his eyes at her.

"The tests for strep and a few other things we tested for were negative," Lee said and she looked to Tony for a moment before looking to Pepper.

Then she stepped over to Tony and reached out. He watched her curiously until she lifted him up by the back of his shirt. "Wow, you are an idiot little bro. Next time you're working on an invention make sure I'm working with you."

Tony just hung there looking at her with wide eyes that read, "_What on earth are you talking about?"_

Pepper stood up with a look of anger in her eyes and stepped forwards to take Tony from the young doctor. Instead Lee just moved over towards Pepper and Tony practically jumped into Peppers arms scared that the doctor was trying to hurt him.

"Awww ain't that cute?" Lee said in a teasing voice.

"What's wrong with you?" Pepper asked when Rhodey opened his mouth to say something.

"What's wrong with me?" The doctor asked. "Nothing, Tony just has to be an idiot and turn himself into a toddler. He's the only person I know that's capable of doing that to himself."

"How do you know him?" Rhodey asked.

"Didn't you hear? He's my little bro. As in brother." Lee said. "We _were _twins, until he gone and did this too himself."

Pepper's eyes widened and she looked closely at the doctor. She did have the same hair color and blue eyes. She did look a lot like Tony now that she thought about it. Though why was she being so mean to Tony? No she wasn't being mean, she was being his sister. The one who will always criticize and pester him. She was only doing what was natural to siblings.

"Why didn't we know about this?" Pepper asked.

"Rhodey knows, I think he forgot about me though." Lee said winking to Rhodey before looking back to Tony.

"I think he just caught the flu," Lee said getting back to business. "I'll prescribe him with some children's cough medicine, and that's about all I can do other than say rest."

"You're not even going to look more into it, like test for the flu?" Pepper questioned the doctor.

"I don't have to. I can see that he has a flu, if he doesn't this will get rid of that cough and it will help him sleep anyway." Lee responded easily. "Come back, if it doesn't get any better."

Lee started to do some things on the computer with a light smile on her face. Pepper sat back down with Tony still in her arms. Though she could see that something was on his mind and she wanted to ask him what it was, but she decided it was best just to wait until they got home. That way this Lee person who claims to be Tony's twin, even though she does look the part, she didn't trust her. She'd just have to ask Tony when this was all over. If it gets over.

Lee finished up whatever it was that she was doing and handed Pepper a piece of paper with her signature on it. Sure enough she had the famous 'Stark' as her last name, so maybe she _was _Tony's sister.

"I gotta go but," She paused as she dug in her pocket for something. "Call me, if you guys can't fix this. I'm sure I can help."

She handed Rhodey a card that most likely had her number on it and she left mumbling something about having an idiot for a brother and that she hoped this 'Pepper' person was good for him.

"Peppeh, am I sick?" Tony asked looked up at her. "Like willy willy sick?"

"No, you'll be fine." Pepper responded.

She stood up and made sure Tony was secure on her hip before walking out the door, with thoughts of Lee running through her head.

**Was it any good? Was it as good as you hoped? (I'm specifically asking Finny-Kun Goddess here, since it was her idea and HER OC.) I tried my best, cause i'm pretty sure i just got over my writers block on this story...i finally found out where i can go with this. Which i already knew, i just didn't know how to put it to words.**

**Anyways, next chapter will have Nick Fury in it, and it will have the beginning to the trials to change Tony back. Just so you know what to be looking up to...I really hope that i can update sooner than i did last, because honestly, this was REALLY hard to come up with...Though it only took my two days to write... u.u but honestly it came to me just last night, so yeah...  
><strong>

**I have to go, but i'll be working on either Haunted Shadows, Baby Phase, or Sins of Insanity next. biya!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so here's a new chapter for ya! I admit, I'm not very proud of it, but I tried my best. I've really been in a weird mood today, and i think it has something to do with sleeping past my alarm and i missed school cause i was too tired to wake up...:( Seriously though, i was so tired, it took me until 2 o'clock in the afternoon to get out of my bed. I'm worried it has something to do with a cold that's going through the house...**

**Anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter more than my tired self did.  
><strong>

**I Don't own a thing, IMAA is not mine.  
><strong>

The next day it was, luckily, a weekend. After they had left the doctor, Pepper and Tony went to go get medicine for his cold or small flu as Lee guessed. Rhodey went home to his mother to tell her of what had happened. Of course she wasn't all too surprised to hear that Tony had a sister, but she was still a bit shocked that she was there.

After breakfast, Pepper made sure to call up Nick Fury. Luckily he hadn't forgotten and he was still open for that late night meeting. So they just had to busy themselves until it was time to meet him. Which was actually easier than they thought.

Tony really made the day interesting. Well, not fun, but interesting. He had disappeared for about five minutes, Pepper and Rhodey were looking everywhere for him. They never found him, but he came back to them with a disassembled remote control for the TV. Rhodey was ready to yell at him, but Tony just waved him off and sat down. Instantly he stared to reassemble the remote. And it actually worked. So, that cheered them up a bit. Tony was definitely still a genius. To bad he still had the mind of a toddler.

Later after they ate their lunch, Tony insisted that they play tag or hide and seek. Pepper suggested that they play tag, after remembering how well Tony could hide from them. It wasn't fun when you couldn't find the person you were looking for. So they played a bit of that, then they watched a movie or two, then they ate dinner.

Tony at the moment was bouncing up and down in his seat as he waited to be passed his plate that had small cut up peaces of meat on it with some veggies on it. He frowned at the mound of veggies that almost towered over his meat.

"Why is dere so much veggies?" He asked in a pout.

"Because they're good for you." Rhodey said.

Tony wanted to respond back, but his eyes wondered away for a second and caught attention to a picture on the wall. It was a picture of his dad.

"Whodey, where's my daddy?" He asked looking over to Rhodey.

Rhodey, who had already moved to eating his own meal, froze, the food on his fork plopping down onto his plate. Roberta had done much the same, only she dropped her fork as well. Pepper, who was sleeping over, as she would until Tony got less attached to her, was so shocked that she dropped the glass of water she was drinking. The water splashing everywhere and the sound of shattering glass interrupted their surprised silence.

"What?" Was Rhodey's reply.

Tony looked down, slightly embarrassed by his own question. Shouldn't he know where his daddy was? Was that why the others seemed so shocked? For some reason he just couldn't remember what happened to his dad. Was he on a business trip? Was he dead? Was he just out of town? Where was he?

"My daddy..." He started. "Is he out of town?"

"Not exactly..." Pepper responded.

Tony looked to her. She knew. "You know where he is?"

She didn't answer. She only looked over to Roberta. She should know the answer. At least she'd know what was best to tell him.

"He's just going to be away for a while." She answered coolly. "Don't worry, now eat your food before it gets cold."

Tony nodded quickly and looked down to his plate still thinking about his dad. He really missed him, he wanted to see him. While he was eating, Pepper started to clean up her mess and apologize to Roberta who had to stop eating to help her. Rhodey watched Tony cautiously as he finished his meal.

Soon enough it was time to go, and Roberta decided that she'd go with them, as the adult. They got ready, Rhodey carrying the device that did all of this, Pepper carrying the blueprints that went with the device, and Roberta carrying Tony. They set off in the darkening sky, with thoughts of the near future in their minds. At least it was in Peppers mind.

She couldn't wrap her head around any of this. Was Tony going to turn back to normal soon? Would he be a teen again? Would he even remember what happened? Would he even be himself? She went on and on and on with her questions as they made their way through the streets, to where Fury had told her where they would meet. He told her that he was going to have agent Hill pick them up in one of their small air crafts.

Once they arrived at said meeting place, at the correct time, Hill was already waiting for them. She didn't need to be explained to what was happening for she had been informed already by Fury. Though she did question the whereabouts of Tony, because she knew Pepper and Rhodey, and even Roberta, and she had serious suspicions of the child Roberta was holding. Roberta answered that this was the thing they needed to talk about to Fury with and that the 'child' was Tony.

Without a second thought, Hill had flew them up to the Helicarrier. Tony not really being himself, was scared of the flight and was complaining the entire way to the Helicarrier. He even almost started to cry. Before that could happen they had landed safely in the landing port or the Helicarrier.

Tony after they got out demanded that he was with Pepper so he was set down and he ran next to Pepper. He even grabbed her hand as they followed Hill to where they could meet Fury.

"Thank you, Agent Hill." Fury said once they arrived.

Hill nodded and made her leave out the door to do whatever it was that he agents did.

He then turned his attention to the group that assembled in front of him. "So what is it that you guys needed to talk to me about?"

Pepper was the one that spoke up. "Well...it's more of a...uh, request, but..." Her voice trailed off nervously.

"What Pepper means to say," Roberta started. "is that we are asking if we could consult with the scientists on a matter."

Fury eyed the small child that was facing away from him, whispering something to Pepper. "Why don't you ask Stark? Or is he part of that matter?"

"He is...he's here actually." Roberta said gesturing to Tony. "We need someone to help reverse what happened..."

"So he got turned into a toddler?" Fury asked.

"Yeah, and we brought the device that did it and the blueprints." Rhodey added.

"Did he do this to himself?"

Rhodey chuckled. "Yeah, it was supposed to be a stress reliever, but as you can see, it didn't work."

Fury looked to the toddler as the toddler turned around. And that basically confirmed it. It_ was _Tony. He sighed. "I'll talk to the scientists."

Pepper let out a breath she was holding and handed Rhodey the blueprints she was still holding. Rhodey handed them to Fury and the process of getting there was repeated after a few more words were said.

_Finally, _Pepper thought. _Tony has a chance of being normal again._

**Sorry if it wasn't as good as you were hoping. You can very much blame it on my laziness, but also remember, I've been feeling weird so, though i'd proudly say, I'm starting to feel a bit better than earlier when i was writing this, but i'm still in no mood to rewrite it. **_  
><em>

**Hope you liked it!  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I was going to work on Haunted Shadows, but two of you guys _really _wanted me to update this, so i looked for some inspiration in my baby bro, and got this chapter finished. I like this chapter because it's both serious and silly at the same time, you'll see what i mean. SO well, sorry for the EXTRA long wait! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, IMAA is not mine. **

It was later on the next day that Tony got extremely bored playing around with Rhodey's phone. (That he conveniently stole from him that afternoon) So he put it down, only partially put together, and walked off away from the TV that he was also watching. Rhodey and Pepper were in the other room furiously working on missed homework. They were seriously behind on school work.

Tony decided that since he was bored, he'd better find something to keep himself busy. He wanted to play some kind of game with Pepper, but she kept turning him away. She kept telling him to find something else to do because she was busy. He'd walk away from her mumbling in a mocking voice: "Go find something else to do Tony, I'm busy." It was also in a very high voice.

He grabbed pieces of paper and started laid out across the floor with a pencil. If he couldn't play a game, he would do something he enjoyed before to do with his dad. Too bad his dad was away, then they could share time together to make inventions. He'd make the blueprints and attempt a prototype, while Howard made the final touch ups and produced them to the public to use. It was always fun to see people who enjoy his inventions.

He remembered some people coming up to him and his dad at those party places and praise him for such good work. His momma was their too, but she didn't like him being too crowded. At the time, he assumed she must be with his daddy.

For the next few hours while Rhodey and Pepper were hard at work and Roberta came home already ready to cook dinner, Tony worked on a new blueprint. He was going to make a new and improved computer. It would just have to wait until his father was home to show him, but showing Pepper and his other momma would have to do for now. Rhodey too, but he'd probably tell him that it was best to play with toys instead of a paper and pencil.

Rhodey happened to be the first one done with his homework to come and see his newest blueprints. Rhodey never did tell him that he should do something else. He only asked a few questions, praised him, then with a pat on his head, he walked away to watch TV.

"TONY!" Rhodey had shouted only seconds later.

Tony got up with a curious look on his face. He walked over to Rhodey who was pointing to his half assembled phone. "Oh, sowry."

"You should be, now fix this!" Rhodey demanded.

Pouting, upset because he was almost done with his blueprints, he fixed the phone within minutes. He handed it back to Rhodey who tested it to make sure it worked, and sure enough, it did. He smiled and thanked Tony for fixing it.

Tony returned the papers her had laid out and taped together to make a bigger sized paper. He began to work on it some more. He was proud of how fast he was able to work on this. Then again, it seemed so natural for him to be working with computer technology, as if he'd done it before.

"What you working on?" Pepper said laying down on her elbows next to him.

He smiled proudly. "A new computer for daddy."

He noticed Pepper's expression darkened before her eyes flickered away from him, but she covered it quickly. "Cool, it will be the best computer he's ever seen."

He nodded vigorously. "Yep, he is smawt, but I am smawter."

Pepper chuckled. "You are the younger generation."

Tony nodded and returned to his work. Pepper watched him closely. She worried about him. Especially since he still thinks his dad is still alive.

Later, it was bed time and Pepper actually had to go home to greet her father who recently returned from a mission that day. Tony didn't want her to go, but since she promised him that she'd be there in the morning before she had to go to school, he allowed her to go without too much of a fight.

So he fell asleep without too much fuss.

…

_He sat there across from his dad. He noticed instantly that he was a teen again. He was just like Rhodey and Pepper. A teen. As excited as he normally was when he had pleasant dreams of his as a teen, he was growing tired of these. _

_The second thing he noticed was that they were on a plane. He'd never been on on of those before. Even though it wasn't real, though it felt real, he still was pretty excited to ride one. He always wanted to go on one with his dad, but his dad said that he couldn't' until he was older._

_They were talking, but it was almost as if he was watching what was happening through another person's eyes. It was through his own eyes, he just couldn't control what was being said or done. So he watched as he got up and laughed. _

"_Yay, I'm rich!" He said._

_Then he was walking to the back of the plane to do something. He walked over to some kind of key pad and started to press some buttons on it. There was a flash and he was in pain. He screamed as he free fell down to earth._

_The next thing he knew he was on the ground all beat up and sore, cut and bruised, and very very much in pain. He wanted to wake up, this kind of pain should wake someone up. He was scared. He thought it was going to be a fun dream where he finally got to ride in a plane, but no. Things just had to take that drastic turn at the last minute to ruin anything fun._

_Oh how he wanted to wake up._

_He watched, even though he didn't want to, as he moved to a bin not too far away. Shouldn't he be looking for his dad? Where was his dad? He mentally groaned as his teen self-continued to drag their beat up and bloody body across smoky and hot metal to that bin. _

_He opened it. Inside of it was his armor. He knew it was his for some reason. He knew it was his own. He made that. But Tony remembered seeing that just the other day. He was flying it. Weird._

_He put on the armor, and it wrapped around him like it had the other day. He said something to the armor and it talked back. It flew him away from the plane._

_The dream switched over to the hospital. He was still a teen. He was looking over his teen self like it was a movie. It was horrible. Bandages were everywhere. He recognized stitches, but that was weird, he could have sworn he'd never seen those before. _

_A doctor walked in and marked some things down on a clipboard before removing the bandages a bit to reveal what Tony recognized as a heart implant. The arch reactor. How he knew, he didn't know, because he didn't have that. _

_Then the scene switched and he was looking through his teen self's eyes again. He was opening them. He opened them to see Rhodey looking over him, Roberta as well. Was Pepper there? He looked around but she wasn't there._

"_He's awake!" Rhodey said with a smile._

_'How long was I out?' baby Tony wondered._

"_It's been a while!" Roberta said smiling as well._

_He tried to sit up, but the pain pushed him back down with a groan. Rhodey placed a hand on his shoulder with a shake of his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

_He blinked. "W-what happened?" _

_For a moment he completely blanked about what had happened himself. Though, his teen self didn't. _

"_You were in a plane crash." Roberta said with sympathy. "You've been out for a little over a week."_

_He wanted to ask where Pepper was, but something told him that he didn't know Pepper. Not yet. 'Not yet?' what was that supposed to mean?_

"_Really?" He said, his voice sound so foreign to him. "Wh-what happened to dad?'_

_They both looked away with a sight. A very sad long sigh. That instant he felt it as if it was real, he felt his heart drop and freeze and possibly stop. _

"_Tony." Roberta started after a few minutes. "Your father...he-he didn't make it."_

_Tony wanted to cry. It was just a bad dream. His father was just on a business trip. This was after all a dream. Plus, he wasn't a teen, not yet. So this couldn't be happening. Though, he just wished he would wake up. Even if this was a dream, he didn't need to see or hear any of this. _

_Though, deep down he knew it was real. After all, every seemed to try to avoid talking about his dad. Even his mom...does that mean she's dead? He wished he could just wave it off as a bad dream, but again, deep down he knew all of this was real. _

…

"Tony!" A voice sounded. "Wake up!"

A hand was shaking him and he wanted to push it away. "Tony, it's just a dream, wake up!"

He opened his eyes with a sob. "Momma?"

Roberta, who was trying to wake him up, paused. Again he called her momma. He switches sometimes from calling her Roberta and mommy or momma. "Tony, it's alright! Everything's going to be alright!"

Her voice cracked.

"Momma, is my daddy dead?" Tony asked rubbing the tears that he shed while dreaming.

Roberta froze. Her blood ran cold. "Tony...was that why you're crying?"

Tony nodded trying to hold in a sob. He failed. "Did he die in a pwane cwash?"

She slowly nodded. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, we just…we-we've been worried."

"Worwied about what?" Tony asked tilting his head to the side. He sure was a cute baby, she couldn't deny that.

"I don't really know how to explain it to a toddler." Roberta said.

Tony looked down for a moment. "I've been dweaming of some fings."

She moved so she sat next to him, instinctively Tony crawled closer to her and cuddled up next to her. Much like how he did with his own mother.

"I am a teen. Like Whodey and Peppeh." Tony said. "Evewy time."

"A teen?" Roberta questioned.

"Yeah, and I know fings that I don't know, like I see somfing I don't know, yet somewhere deep down, I know." Tony said then yawned tiredly. It was the middle of the night after all.

"I understand what you mean." Roberta said, it wasn't a complete lie, but still it was a lie.

For the rest of the night, Roberta soothed Tony down enough so that he rested peacefully for the rest of the night.

…

Later after a few day with no signs of Fury calling with further results, Pepper was over working more on homework. Happy had decided that that was the most perfect day to visit. So, while he was over he was trying to sweet talk Tony in ending that 'war' Tony started with him.

In response, Tony threw a book at him. Happy had only taken a moment to pout before he smiled again, determined not to surrender to a baby. Let alone a tiny Tony. He was starting to wonder where the nerd had gone. He missed getting good grades by cheating off of…wait, he didn't cheat…he just…glanced over his shoulder getting Tony's unknowing help…

Yeah, that was it.

"Hey!" He called as Tony ran away from him. "I have something for you!"

Tony instantly turned around his arms raised as if ready to throw his newest obsession at him. Yep, he had found something even more fun than disassembling phones and remotes. It still didn't top making drafts and blueprints, but since he didn't want to think of his father no more, he had searched long and hard for a distraction.

His distraction; a camera. He was obsessed with taking pictures of the unexpected person. Their faces when they realized their picture was just taken always made him smile. He was lucky he was pretty fast for his age, otherwise his new obsession would be broken.

"Whoa, you don't want to break that now do you?" Happy asked holding his arms out carefully. It wasn't any of their camera's either. It was Peppers. Hence the reason why it was pink.

Tony frowned. "What do you have for me?"

It was scary how serious and older he sounded there. "I was going to show you a yummy snack you could eat if you're hungry."

"A snack?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Mmmhmm." Happy replied.

He lead Tony to the kitchen where Rhodey and Pepper were doing homework on the dining table. He searched around until he found the peanut butter. He dug around again for a spoon and once he did, he scooped out a good sized amount of peanut butter onto the spoon.

"Have you ever tried peanut butter on a spoon?" Happy asked holding the spoon out to Tony.

Tony eyed it curiously as if it was going to attack him. "Is it yummy?"

Happy nodded anxiously. "Oh yeah, it's _very _yummy."

Tony narrowed his eyes at Happy's tone. Though, he grabbed the spoon from the bigger and older boy and licked it. He tasted it for a moment before he smiled. "It's YUMMY!" He shouted.

"Tony don't shout." Pepper said trying to concentrate on her algebra.

Tony ignored her and decided to shove the rest of the peanut butter into his mouth. Which was a mistake. For some reason it was really hard to chew and melt down. It was…sticky. He knew peanut butter was sticky, but not this sticky.

Happy sat there and laughed as Tony sat there trying to get rid of the sticky peanut butter on the roof of his mouth. His tongue twisting and occasionally sticking out, his mouth scrunched up, and his lips smacking.

"Payback!" Happy finally laughed out.

Pepper who had finished that last problem she was working on, walked over to see what the commotion was about. When she saw Tony she wanted to give him a hug telling him how cute and adorable he looked when he did that, but she mentally slapped herself. It wasn't right to be thinking that sort of thing. Even though he was cute and adorable, she couldn't think that way towards her best friend when he was a toddler.

Pepper quickly got Tony a cup of water and handed it to him. He drank it happily and glared at Happy the moment his mouth was clean. Tony grabbed his newest obsession, snapped one last pic of Happy and Pepper, then he walked away screaming, "WAR!"

Pepper shook her head. Happy just had to make it harder on himself. Who knows what the kid was going to do with that picture he had of Happy. Since he refused upon taking pictures of the brute of a teen. Now, he had one, and she was worried for Happy's near future.

She sighed, she wished the scientist could figure something out soon.

**So how was it? Was it any good? I'm worried about the dream scene...how was that? I hope you guys liked it, i worked hard on that one...**

**So, lots of things happened today and will be happening soon. I got Microsoft Word for my computer, (YAY, i've been waiting to get that)-open office stinks, i've been trying to combine 5 slideshows together from five different flashdrives (Confusing), found out I might babysit the devil (not really), i'm going to babysit my baby bro (lots of babysitting), theres a wedding my parents are going to, AND i'm going to take a day to go shopping with my mom. So don't be surprised if i don't upload anything soon.**

**Fun Fact (Yes, i'm putting them up on this story as well as the others.): _This is a very simple one, but i wear glasses, and used to have braces for severely crooked and overlapping teeth, but now, they are pretty straight, only my bottom teeth are twisting again...:(_**

**Be expecting to see Baby Phase soon! And remember, if you read that one, I'm curious to know if you think its going to be a boy or a girl! I have a poll running on my profile, if you want to check it out. :) This next chapter will be the last time you get to give your imput, then you'll know if you were right or wrong...just putting this out there... since not many of you have really checked it out. Some, but not many. Sorry if i seem to be begging, i'm not trying, its just fun to know what you think.  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, finally! I finished it! Sorry for the long wait! It was completely inexcusable. Too many ideas on my mine and writers block and all that junk. I'M SO SORRY for leaving you guys waiting for so long. I hate doing that, so with no further ado, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine, nor will it ever be.**

The next day, while Tony was off taking more pictures, mainly of Pepper and Rhodey, Rhodey's phone rang. He walked out of the room, to the table where he left his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Rhodes, this you?" A deep voice said on the other line.

"Yeah," Rhodey said.

"This is General Fury, I have news of the…device you gave me." Fury said.

Rhodey instinctively straightened his back. "Really? What is it?"

There was a pause and the sound of ruffling papers, before Fury responded. "My scientists have told me that there is a way to reverse…whatever it was that it did to Stark, but it might take a while."

"Like how long?" Rhodey asked as Tony came running over.

"Who is it?" Tony asked.

"No one." Rhodey said away from the phone as he tried to shoo Tony away.

"If it's no one, then why ah you talking on the phone?" Tony questioned.

Before Rhodey could answer, Pepper came over and picked him up. She walked away with him, trying to talk him into taking more pictures.

"Sorry," Rhodey said to Fury.

"That was Tony?" Fury responded. "Anyways, I'm not sure how long, but they say whatever it is that they need to do, hasn't been done before, at least by them."

"What do you mean?" Rhodey asked.

"It's kind of like how Tony miniaturized the arch reactor." Fury began. "Except instead of the arch reactor, it's something else that hasn't been miniaturized before."

Rhodey frowned. "So there is a way, but unless your scientists can't miniaturize it, then Tony's stuck like that?"

"Not necessarily, you did say that Tony's still really smart, right?"

"Yeah, he just finished a computer he's been working on."

There was a slight pause. "Really? At that age?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Rhodey said. "But yeah, he's still smart."

There was a loud siren like sound from Fury's side of the line. "I've got to go. But I'll have Hill call you later, to explain."

Then Fury hung up.

Rhodey sighed. Longest conversation that he'd ever had with Fury. He put his phone away and joined Tony and Pepper who were watching TV and snacking on chips.

…

Later, as promised, Agent Hill called and explained their reasoning a little bit more. She told them something that Pepper had thought of herself: See if Tony could figure it out. After all he still was pretty smart. They wouldn't exactly doubt that he could do it.

They brought it up to Tony who said he would be willing to look at it, but they hadn't mentioned what it was necessarily. They asked him if he knew about the heart implant and he said he had dreams about it and also said he knew it was a miniaturized version of something.

So they planned for when Roberta returned from work they would meet up on the Helicarrier and take a look at what they found.

For the time being Rhodey watch over Tony who for some reason decided that he should spend his time glaring at the door. Pepper tried to get him to play with her, but he wouldn't listen and even when she tried locking him in some other room with her, he just stared at that door. She stood in front of it or covered it with something, but then he would shout at her or start crying.

He did that for almost an hour, before he got hungry and demanded cookies. Once he got his cookies he ran off to his room and started to fiddle around with his phone, from when he was a teen, but they told him it was just a backup phone.

When he stopped, he ran up to Pepper.

"You have red hair." He stated.

She laughed. "Yeah, I do."

"It pwetty." He smiled.

"Thanks, Tony."

He laughed as he ran away his arms spread out wide. "YAY!"

Rhodey walked in to all the noise and laughed at Pepper's surprised face.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I have no idea." She said.

Rhodey just shook his head and walked off to finish whatever it was that he was doing before he walked in. Pepper started to work on all the homework she's been missing and at some point Tony ended up coming over and _helping _her. She was happy for the help and all, but nonetheless, she was shocked.

Then he skipped off to do who knows what with Rhodey. He fell asleep watching a movie in Rhodey's room before Roberta came home.

"Hey Roberta." Pepper said.

"Hey, Pepper." She replied. "How's everything."

"Good," She said. "Fury called."

Roberta's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, and he said they found a way, but technically speaking they can't do it because it's impossible to miniaturize." Pepper started. "So we're hoping that Tony could do it since he didn't it with his heart implant."

"That's good." Roberta said smiling. "They made some progress."

"Yeah, and we're going to go there, if we can, with you to have Tony look over a few things for them."

Rhodey walked in. "Tony's still asleep." He said.

"We have to go though." Pepper said. "He's been asleep for a while now, wake him up."

"Come on, are you serious?" Rhodey asked.

"Yeah," Pepper said turning to him. "I don't know about you, but I want Tony turned back to normal, sooner rather than later."

"Normal?" A small voice asked by the direction Rhodey came. They turned.

There stood Tony, rubbing his eyes, waiting for them to reply.

"Tony!?" They said surprised.

"What do you mean _tohn me back tah normal?_"

"Tony, I-I" Pepper started to stutter. "It's nothing…just…"

"Is der somefing wong with me?" He asked, his voice ever so shy. "Am I not wight?"

"Tony," Rhodey tried. "There is nothing wrong with you."

"Then why do you want me tohn back tah normal?" Tony asked.

"It was just a figure of speech." Rhodey said. "Please, just forget about it."

Tony frowned, not wanting to believe the older. He wanted to yell at them for lying to him. He wasn't stupid. He could see that they were definitely lying to him. He wanted to say that they were, and tell them to stop, but when he looked at Pepper's lost face, he couldn't help but nod.

"Fine."

Pepper smiled and picked him up. "Thanks, Tony."

He smiled, glad that she wasn't sad anymore.

"Let's go." Rhodey said.

_I hope he doesn't suspect too much… _Pepper thought.

**Sorry it was short, and kinda crappy...:( but i tried, and i hope it was at least good enough for the long wait. I really hope you guys liked it! **

**Fun Fact: _Most of the time, i won't like a movie, but when it's not popular at all, I'll like it and want to watch it. Unless it's SUPER popular and It's something I would obviously like, then i like it even it its popular...I'm weird..._**

**Well, Good news for you guys, I'm in a writing frenzy as you can say. I've got two more updates for two other stories coming your way! :) I'm working on Tragedy Struck some more, and then I'm thinking I'll work on baby Phase and then Snow Storms. :D So be waiting, I'm HOPING that they'll be up by the end of the week, but no promises cause my stomach's been acting up and i have no idea why...it's bugging me. **

**Anyways, I need to rant about something that's totally not related to this at all, but i really have no one else to rant to about it. I like drawing pictures or sketching, then i like scanning them then sharing them to my friends or family, but my printer's scanner won't work! And i keep trying to get my step dad to fix it, but he tells me he'll take a look at it, but never does. I've told him about 5 times and he won't doing anything about it. He just tells me the same thing every time. I have about 40 different things i want to scan and it takes almost 5 minutes just to do 3 of them because i have go up the stairs then down the stair and up again, and wait each time. And the number a drawings that i make keep growing and by the time the printer _does _get fixed, it will take FOREVER just to scan all of them! and then everyone's all like why aren't you sharing you're pictures no more? And i tell them it's because of my printer, but they keep telling me to get my step dad to help, but he won't do it and my mom isn't the best with technology. At least when it comes to the printer. **

**Well, sorry if i wasted you're time, i needed to say that...sorry...WELL Hope you liked the story part of this! :D Love yah and Review to tell me what you think ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, what do we have here? Is it an update perhaps? I'm am SUPER SORRY for the long wait on this one! :'( I really didn't know what to do next. I was stuck. :( BUT as of two days ago, I opened up word, and started writing, and just went with it. So maybe being up all night has it's perks. It makes me write. Great. **

**Disclaimer: Almost there you guys, but I guess I haven't done it lately...screw it, I don't care. You know the process. **

Agent Hill was stuck on babysitting duty. Roberta, Rhodey and Pepper talked to Fury about a few things, before they were led off to the labs where the scientists were. Hill watched over Tony so he didn't get too curious and start messing with things. But he was starting to become more of a nuisance than she expected of a toddler.

Well, it was Tony.

Tony, who was struggling to get out of the agent's arms, frowned. "Put me DOWN, stwange lady!"

"Tony, stop struggling!" Hill said, frustrated after five minutes of this. "That is an order!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOMMY!" Tony screeched to the agent.

Tony continued to scream as if she was about to kill him. Who knows, maybe she will in annoyance. Luckily for her, Roberta returned to get Tony, before Hill could even think such dark thoughts. As Roberta walked away, to where Rhodey and Pepper was, Tony stuck his tongue out at Hill. Hill, just glared at him, willing herself to remember that he was just a baby. She wouldn't hurt a baby. No matter how bratty he was.

"Tony, behave." Roberta said, in her motherly tone.

Tony pouted. "Fine."

They entered the room where Rhodey and Pepper and the scientists were. Tony watched everyone with both suspicious and curious eyes. They watched back. Roberta set him down in front of some papers and the device that started this all.

Tony stared for a while, as if he was confused before he looked kind of frustrated. Well as frustrated as a toddler could look. He pushed some of the papers away, pulled in the blueprints of the device so they were directly in front of him.

Pepper could hardly hide a laugh, at Tony's attitude.

"Tony," Rhodey approached the baby genius. "Can you look this over for us? Fix the mistakes?"

Tony looked over, emotionless. Then turned back to the papers. Frowning, he pointed at something on the blueprints. "What's this?"

Rhodey looked at it, clueless. "I don't know, I didn't make it."

There was a few minutes of awkward silence of not knowing what to do. Or to expect. They didn't know if they should expect Tony to figure it out right away, they didn't know if they should expect Tony to give up, or what. The only thing they expected was to try and to expect the unexpected.

Which could be hard when they were relying on some baby to do something they weren't smart enough to do.

Tony slammed his small hands down on the desk. "Who made dese!?" Tony shouted.

Everyone blinked, not sure how to reply.

"Who made dese?" He repeated, looking around at his spectators.

"Um, a scientist?" Pepper suggested.

She really couldn't just come out and say, _"Hey, you made it, when you were, you know, not a baby…" _Tony already suspected them enough, they didn't need to make things worse by actually confirming it.

"Well, that scientist, is an idiot." Tony grumbled and started to rewrite some of the blue prints with a crayon his hid in his pocket.

Pepper was having a lot of trouble hiding in that laugh of hers. If only he knew that he just called himself an idiot. Now that, was gold. Too bad, she couldn't tell him. Not yet at least.

"It's all wrong!" Tony continued to grumble, as he asked for more blueprint paper and a pencil.

"And I need space!"

…

After a good 6 hours of hanging around doing close to nothing as they waited for Tony to finish, Roberta said that it was time to retire and to return home. They would bring the notes and supplies back home with them, and return when they have the solution if that was so needed.

Good thing Tony had fallen asleep while working, otherwise, he might have objected to leaving. Even at this age, he hated being pulled away from a project. He got pretty crabby when he was conscious when he was pulled away. So, since he was sleeping, they were able to bring him home without a fuss.

They all returned to their respectful homes and went to bed, hoping that things would be changed within the next few days.

…

"_-Turn him back to normal."_

"_Normal."_

"_Am I wrong?" "Am I not right?"_

"_Back to normal." _

_*Laughter* _

"_Am I not normal?" _

_They all stared at him, as if expecting him to produce a miracle. He started back, not sure what to do. _

"_Fix it," _

"_Fix what?" _

"_You."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yeah, fix you."_

"_Am I broken?" he stared down at himself as to find what they were talking about. _

"_Fix this." _

_A finger was jabbed in his ribs, he whimpered. How was he supposed to fix himself? Where was he broken? How was he not right? _

"_I can't, I don't know how."_

_They didn't even have faces, but he knew the voices well enough. He heard them every day, morning to night. They played with him, scolded him, fed him, took naps with him, kept him safe. _

"_You're not normal."_

"_Not…normal?"_

"_Not normal."_

_He stared up at the faceless figure, who was supposedly Pepper. Why was she saying such horrible things about him? Had he done something wrong? _

"_Not normal." "Back to normal." "Fix it." "Fix you." "You're NOT normal!"_

"_Tony, what's wrong with you!?"_

…

Tony shot up, tears in his eyes. He rubbed them away, but they just returned. He shivered as he'd kicked of his only source of warmth. He laid there for a moment before stumbling out of bed, dragging his pillow behind him.

He went to the nearest room he could find in the dark. Rhodey's.

"Whodey?" He called, his voice soft.

He shook his friend by the shoulder. "Whodey?"

Rhodey groaned and rolled over in his sleep. "Tony? What are you doing up?"

Tony looked down, remembering his dream. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Tony?" Rhodey asked when Rhodey didn't say anything.

"C-can I sleep wif you?"

Rhodey was too tired to ask questions. So he just scooted over and invited Tony to lay down with him.

Even though Rhodey knew that this was still Tony, just in toddler form pretty much, he couldn't help but think how cute this Tony was. _That was definitely something he would miss when the real Tony came back._

**So, did you like this long awaited chapter? ^^"**

**Again, sorry for the long wait, and I hope that it was worth it. Like I said, I just started writing at literally 4 o'clock in the morning and then finished it at 5 o'clock in the morning two days later. -_- I'm just glad I don't babysit tomorrow. **

**Fun Fact: I'm really good at the dart game at the fair. The one where you pop balloons with darts to earn a prize, yeah, I won two large, semi framed posters. One of Avengers and one of CoD: MW3. (Too lazy to write it all out)**

**I'm currently hoping to work on Up in Flames some more when I'm up to it. That's my latest project I guess. But I'm slacking off, my apologies. You guys deserve better. -.- BUT, I decided since this was what was stuck in my head, and it's been MONTHS since you guys last seen a REAL new chapter, I though, Might as well. **

**Oh, and look forward to shout outs the next chapter (When ever the next one comes), REVIEW for some hugs from me, to you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow, I'm surprised. I already updated this. O.o It's short, but still. ALREADY? I guess you've seen quicker...Well, I hope you enjoy this short chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Do you seriously need this right now...*Sighs* Fine. IMAA is NOT MINE! Happy?**

"Tony you need to focus," Pepper said, as she picked up the papers from the floor for the fourth time. "I know it's boring, but it needs to be done."

Tony just shook his head stubbornly and shoved them back to the ground along with his pencil.

"I mean it, Tony." Pepper warned. "It would mean a lot to me, if you did this."

"I am." Tony replied, getting off his chair. "I am doing it!"

"No you're not, you're slacking off." Pepper said, placing him back on the chair.

He groaned and tried to get her to let go, but her grip was strong. He glared at her, not wanting to talk to her. Instead of working, he sat there, glaring, and pouting.

Pepper was ready to pull her hair out, he'd been like this all day, and he hadn't even made any real progress. He said so himself. And he STILL refused to work! Pepper was running low on patience. She couldn't understand why he was being so stubborn. If he was a genius then this should be easy for him.

"Tony." She started, forcing her voice to remain calm. "Do it. Now."

Tony could tell by her tone that she was close to losing her patience. He didn't like making her stress, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't concentrate, even if he wanted to, but he didn't want to tell her that. She'd just make him work through it, the way she was thinking right now.

His mind kept going back to the dream he had only three days ago. He remembered little of that dream, but what he did, he wasn't sure he even wanted to remember that he even had a bad dream. He'd take the other dreams over that one. He wasn't not right, right? He wasn't broken, was he?

Rhodey the next day had questioned him, on why he slept in his bed with him, but Tony refused to answer. Not only would it be bringing up the memory of the dream, it would be embarrassing to admit to such a dream. Plus, what if Rhodey really did feel that way about him? What if Rhodey really did think he wasn't right? And Pepper? Would she think that too?

"Tony, work." Pepper commanded, losing her patience with his ignorance.

"No." He said, despite his thoughts.

"Work!" She half shouted.

"No!"

"WORK!"

Tony was hurt by her persistence and yelling. She must really not like him, to resort to yelling. To resort to yelling, that meant she was mad at him. That meant she probably did think that something was wrong with him.

He 'hmphed' and turned to work on the papers, even though he couldn't concentrate. He could hear her sigh behind him, and walk away. He set his pencil down the instant he found that he was alone. He yawned and laid his head down.

He didn't want to fall asleep. Not because it would be highly uncomfortable, but because it would disappoint Pepper. She'd be disappointed that he had waited for her to leave just so he could sleep. Especially when she expected him to work on whatever that big project they've made him work on.

He didn't even know what it was he was working on. He got what it was meant to be, but he couldn't understand what the big deal was. Couldn't they have the original scientist work on it instead of him? Wasn't he only a kid? A baby at that?

"Tony?" Pepper's voice said, appearing in the room.

Tony shot his head up from the desk. Pretending that he wasn't doing anything wrong as he picked up his pencil. He couldn't let her down anymore. Not when the only thing he did all day was disappointed her.

A plate with a peanut butter sandwich was placed on the side of the table. Pepper smiled down at him. "Maybe this is why you weren't working." She said, placing a napkin next to the plate. "You must be hungry!"

Tony nodded slightly, realizing that he was in fact hungry. He started to eat as soon as Pepper pulled her hands away. Pepper silently placed her hand on his head, and almost subconsciously petted his hair. He didn't really mind it, only because he was too busy eating.

Pepper finally stopped and placed her hand on his small shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze as if reassuring him. "I'll be over there studying for my upcoming test."

The instant Pepper said that, Tony's shot straight up in his chair, his sandwich forgotten. He'd forgotten that Pepper had school and that she had tests and things to work on. He should have known that she had things to do herself. He shouldn't have kept her away from that for so long. What if she failed the test because of him? What if he was the reason she failed?

He was starting to feel bad, but decided not to waste time feeling bad and to get to work. With some food in his stomach, and some inspiration, he was sure to have some ideas.

_I can do this, for Pepper and for Rhodey. I will complete this. _

**Ooh, he's getting serious! And we all know what this means! Well at least I do. It means that this story is coming close to its end. T.T BUT, actually I'm excited about that! :) It means I'm free to work on somethings else, without regrets! So, even though I'll be sad to let this go, I'll be happy to start anew! **

**Fun Fact:_ I'm very protective over my room and my computer_. **

**For those of you that are thinking about participating in my Pepperony Contest, it ENDS in about 10 DAYS! So if you haven't already posted a story for it, do so! I only got two right now, that I'm aware of. So don't be shy! and remember 10 DAYS as of August 15th, the contest ends. **

**Well, Review, and wait, cause I'm hoping to get something updated soon! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, here I am again, with a new update! For this story! AGAIN! :D I'm just amazed! **

**I'm just going to take a sec, to thank ALL of you wonderful readers/Followers/reviewers, for being so wonderful! :'D It keeps me going! :)**

**Disclaimer: Since I'm in such a friendly mood, IMAA will never be mine, and I guess I'm fine with that...**

With his new inspiration, Tony actually got a whole lot done. He even managed to see something Shield Scientists couldn't. Something they missed. At least that's what Tony told them. He said they failed to notice that the structuring and wiring were completely off. He even narrowed it down so much to say that nothing needed to be miniaturized.

Which was a great relief to those who knew that miniaturizing that kind of thing could be dangerous. Let alone for a baby to do it.

Pepper apologized for how rude she was, for pushing him so hard, but he just smiled and told her it was no big deal. Which, to Pepper it kind of was. But he gave her no choice but to accept it.

Tony decided to take a few days off. He'd worked himself to the bone fixing up whatever it was they told him that he was working on. He was exhausted. Luckily, nobody had any objections to him taking his break. Pepper decided to take a break with him. As much as she could with all the missing work she still had.

Rhodey worked himself to the bone working on his own missing homework and studying. So he decided to take a break as well. That made Tony happy.

That meant they could play with him! So for hours, the three played random games and ate, and played some more. Roberta came home from work, to a happy trio. She smiled at them, when they were playing Go Fish. She was glad that despite the situation, they were still able to have fun.

"Go FISH!" Tony sang. He was loving this game.

"Man, I suck at this game." Rhodey said grabbing a new card. Then cheered up when he got a pair.

"Nah, it's just not your game." Pepper said, getting one of Tony's cards, creating a pair for herself.

Tony pretended to be sad from his loss of a card, but then smirked and questioned Rhodey for a card. Only seconds later, Tony was with a new pair. Rhodey pouted.

"New game." Rhodey said.

Now Tony pouted. "But we didn't even finish this one!"

"Fine, after this, how about…" Rhodey paused to think.

"Twister!" Pepper cheered happily.

Tony's eyes lit up. "Yeah, TWISTEH!"

Rhodey shrugged, not minding that game. At least it wasn't Candy Land. They played that a million times already.

They finished their game of Go Fish, Tony winning with Pepper in second and Rhodey FAR behind with only three pairs. So they happily switched to Twister, Tony and Rhodey went first, Pepper as the spinner. In the end, Rhodey was the winner. Mainly because Tony sneezed, but a win was a win.

Then it was Rhodey and Pepper. Tony spun in and spun it. It took a while, but at last, Pepper won, being the most flexible of the pair. So then it was Tony and Pepper. Tony giggled as Rhodey started spinning. Considering Tony's size, he actually managed to last pretty long with Pepper.

"Don't fall me!" Tony warned as Pepper wavered, almost falling over.

Pepper was like a twisted up tent over Tony, who looked pretty much like a pretzel. And her wavering and shaking were starting to scare Tony, that she might crush him.

"I trying…not to!" Pepper ground out.

Rhodey laughed as spun again. Before the spinner even stopped spinning, Tony's small and weak arms gave out of him. He lost.

As soon as Tony moved from under Pepper, she collapsed. She panted and smiled. "Okay, new game?"

"I'm hungwy!" Tony said rushing to where he could smell food. "Mommy is dinneh done?"

"Almost, hun." Roberta replied, hiding her face when he called her 'mommy'. "5 minutes."

Tony cheered and ran to the dining room, where Rhodey and Pepper found him. "You all tuckered out?"

Tony smiled at Pepper. "No, I'm hungwy!"

Rhodey went to sit next to Tony, but Tony frowned and shook his head. "NO! I want Peppeh to sit next to me!"

"Why?"

"She PWETTY!" Tony shouted, giggling.

Pepper blushed, but didn't take it seriously. He probably didn't mean it. At least not the Tony she knew. This was baby Tony. Not Tony. "Okay, I'll sit next to you."

"YAY!" Tony cheered.

Roberta came out with food and Pepper and Rhodey help her set it up. Tony sat patiently – semi-patiently – as he waited for food. All the fun and games made him hungry. He sure worked up an appetite, because he even had seconds.

After dinner, Pepper was called home. Tony was sad, and actually cried when she left. He wanted to play more games, but Pepper promised him that since it was a weekend, she'd be back for the whole day the next day. Tony was instantly happy.

The rest of the night, Tony wasn't seen.

…

Pepper returned the next day, bright and early, knowing Tony, he probably didn't want to sleep in that day. Which Pepper honestly couldn't get used to. Tony LOVED sleeping in, but now…it was almost as if sleeping in was a distant dream for him. Then again, Pepper had experience with other kids, and they never slept in either, so maybe it was a baby thing.

As she thought, Tony was running around mad all morning. Rhodey was still sleeping and Roberta had gone off to work. The first thing Pepper did, was check the over, Rhodey, and the bathroom. She sighed in relief when she found that Tony hadn't destroyed the house again, or knocked Rhodey out with a frying pan.

The only thing he managed to do, was trip and get a pretty bad rug burn, which broke some skin. He cried a little, but cheered up almost the instant Pepper put a bandage on it.

"Thanks, Peppeh!" He said, smiling.

Then he ran off again, before Pepper could tell him not to run in the house. He returned with the blueprint paper he'd been working on. He smiled at Pepper. He opened it at showed it to her, like a grand showcase.

"Ta-da!" He beamed up at her.

She stared for a few moments. "I-is it done?"

He nodded vigorously. "Yeah, now all we need to do is build the prototype, test it, and build the real thing!"

Pepper had to be honest with herself. She felt a slight twinge in her chest. Was she regretting, having Tony work on this? Was she having second thoughts about turning Tony back to normal? She shook her head, telling herself to not think like that. Tony needed to be back to normal.

Tony frowned, and shifted nervously. Was she not happy? Did he do something wrong? His eyes widened at the thought. Was he wrong? Was he not right? "I-I'm sorry, Peppeh…I didn't mean it!"

He rushed off, leaving the blueprints on the floor as he disappeared somewhere in the house. Pepper could only stare. _Tony's coming back?_

***GASP* Did Tony solve their problem? Will Tony be a TEEN again!? I wonder!**

**FUN FACT: _I hate hand lotion. I can't stand putting it on, especially before I go to bed. It feels weird, and i feel like I put lotion on everything I touch, and I don't like lotion on my pillow._**

**You guys, I almost had to babysit a very moody little boy(my lil bro) at 8 o'clock in the morning. Meaning I'd have to wake up somewhere around 7, and that would mean I would only get about three hours of sleep, knowing me. BUT, thankfully my OLDER brother, got stuck with the job instead, so I'm grateful for my older brother! Done!**

**P.S. I do not think straight when I get up early. This one time my friend woke me up and I spent over five minutes talking to her, thinking she was my mom. I did the same thing with my dad, except I was convinced he as mom, was going shopping. When he was just trying to tell me that breakfast was ready. XP**

**Well, REVIEW, I'm a busy bee here, and writing lots! HUGS FOR ALL! SilverPedals!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! :D I'm back again, for a new chapter! Thanks for the reviews! :D They make my day! It means a lot! :D **

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine, I own nothing.**

A sleepy barely awake, Rhodey tapped Pepper's shoulders. She'd been standing there a little over five minutes, mainly just staring. She barely even flinched when Rhodey came up behind her.

"Pepper?" Rhodey asked, his voice still groggy.

She glanced over, when she heard his voice. "Yeah?"

"Have you seen Tony?" He asked. "He's not in his bed. He must have already woke up."

Pepper didn't exactly move from where she stood. She stared down at the floor where she noticed Tony had dropped the blueprints. Only then, did she realize that Tony had left the room basically in tears. She scanned the room, looking for where Tony ran off to.

"Pepper?" Rhodey questioned, noticing Pepper's worried look. "Is something wrong?"

Pepper shook her head. "N-no…Tony, he…he figured it out."

Rhodey stood up straighter, "Figured what out?"

She pointed to where Rhodey must have not seen. He looked over and picked it up. "Oh…" He said, realizing. Only to get more confused. If he figured it out, why did Pepper seem so tense about it? Shouldn't she be happy that he figured it out? That mean she'd get to see Tony again. The real, _real _Tony. The Tony he was supposed to be.

And what about Tony? Wouldn't he be here if Pepper was? Especially if he had news like this? Or did Pepper find the blueprints on her own, and figured they were done?

"Pepper…? Where's Tony?"

"I don't know." Pepper said picking up the blueprints. "He ran off…"

"Ran off?" Rhodey probed.

Pepper sighed and put the blueprints down. "He ran off, I think I gave him the wrong idea of what I thought about it. He…he told me he was sorry."

Rhodey sighed as well. "Well, you're giving me the wrong idea, too."

"I'm sorry," Pepper paused.

Rhodey froze as well. They glanced at each other with worried looks. They both heard that right? They both glanced towards the noise. The door. That wasn't what they heard…right?

They looked at each other once more. "Tony!"

They rushed off towards the door, to find it cracked open, having not shut all the way. Tony's shoes were missing.

"Pepper, you go after him, I'll catch up!" Rhodey said, rushing back to the room they came from.

Pepper didn't hesitate to run out of the house, after Tony. After all, it was her fault her ran off. Might as well be her to bring him back. To set things straight.

When Pepper was out the door, she scanned the area, searching for Tony. Or any signs of where he might have gone. When she found nothing, she resorted to the old fashioned way. Shouting.

"Tony!" She called out. "Tony, come back!"

She searched behind bushes, trees, and houses for him. He was either a really good hider, or he was just really fast and quiet.

"Tony!" She called out again, as Rhodey joined her in her search.

"Tony, come out!" Rhodey shouted. "You're not in trouble, so come back!"

After a while, when they weren't getting any kind of response from Tony, they both sighed. Pepper more worried than anything else. It was her fault that he ran off, right? It was her own fault that he ran off. So if anything happened to him, it was all on her. She was the reason he ran off, she was the one at fault if any bad happens to him.

"Where could he have gone?" Pepper asked, looking around.

Rhodey shrugged. "I don't know, maybe the armory?"

"Maybe." Pepper replied.

"Or the neighbor's house, want to check with me?" Rhodey asked, gesturing the house closest to them.

Pepper shrugged, that was their best shot right now. So she went with Rhodey to go check the neighbor's house.

…

Pepper groaned as she stepped back inside Rhodey's house. Rhodey had stayed back, to check the armory, Pepper decided to stay back in case Tony returned to the house. The neighbors weren't home, so they couldn't ask if they'd seen Tony run by or not. They spent another half hour shouting and calling for Tony around the neighborhood. With no luck.

She took of her shoes, and walked to where Tony left the blueprints, but they were gone. She looked everywhere for it, in that room, but she couldn't find it. She figured Rhodey might have grabbed it, so she shrugged it off.

Pepper heard the door open and shut, she perked up from where she sat. "Tony?"

A few moments later, Roberta showed up in the living room, where Pepper was. "Oh, hey Pepper, have a nice day?"

Pepper sighed and fidgeted where she sat. "Oh…um…" She paused. She shouldn't lie. "Not really."

Roberta furrowed her eyebrows in worry. "Why, did something happen?"

"Tony ran off, and we can't find him…" Pepper's voice trailed off.

Roberta chuckled. Pepper looked up at Roberta; confused. "What?"

Roberta smirked and pointed off to the window. Pepper craned her neck to see what Roberta was pointing at. It took her a moment to realize what it was exactly that she was pointing at, but when she did, she smiled.

Outside the window, a little ways away, sat Tony; facing away.

Pepper shot up off the couch, and zipped out the back door, to where Tony was. "Tony!"

He jumped, startled and looked her way. She saw panic flash through his eyes, before they faded into guilt. Pepper crouched down next to him.

"Tony?"

"Leave me alone." He grumbled to his knees.

Pepper put a hand on his shoulder, but he pulled away. "Tony…"

Pepper pursed her lips, and watched at Tony pulled grass from the ground. He kept his gaze away from Pepper and hid his face. Pepper didn't fail to notice he had the blueprints, crumpled in his hand. She mentally sighed in relief that he hadn't ripped it.

"Go away." Tony muttered, scooting away.

Pepper didn't let him get any farther. She scooped him up, into her arms and walked back to the house, with him kicking and screaming. Pepper brought him to his room and closed to the door behind them. She sat him down on his bed, and she pulled the blueprints from his hand. He glared at her as she unfolded the crumpled blueprints.

"Tony," She began. "I'm not angry with you. You didn't do anything wrong, so why did you run?"

Tony lowered his gaze. Not replying.

"I'm sorry I gave you the wrong Idea, I wasn't mad, or upset. I was just surprised. I didn't think that you would have finished already." Pepper continued. "I'm sorry."

Tony mumbled something under his breath. He seemed to be trying to make himself look smaller and smaller on that bed, as he slumped his shoulders, his head low.

"What?" Pepper said, taking a seat next to him.

"I'm…sorry." He said, his tone full of shame.

"Tony, you have nothing to be sorry about." Pepper patted his back.

Pepper felt awkward. Awkward and out of place. It felt wrong. This all felt wrong. Tony shouldn't be the one that's sorry. Tony shouldn't even be like this in the first place. It was weird that she had to comfort him, when it was usually him comforting her.

"Yes I do!" Tony blurted. "It my fault that you sad!"

Pepper shook her head. "I wasn't sad, Tony. I was just surprised. That's all! You did nothing wrong, in fact, you did a good thing! It's a good thing that you finished!"

"So…So you were not…sad…? Tony asked, unsure.

"Nope." Pepper said, giving him a smile. "See? I'm happy!"

Tony smiled back. "You're happy?"

"Yep!" Pepper smiled wider to prove her point. "I'm very happy!"

Tony stood up, much more proud and happy. He beamed over at Pepper. "Then let's get to work!"

Pepper sighed in relief. _Finally, he's ready. If he's ready…then so am I._

**HAPPY ENDING! Ha, nah just kidding! It's not over quite yet! :) But now everything's happy! :D**

**Fun Fact: _I have trouble breathing sometimes, and I sometimes need an inhaler, but I don't think I have asthma. But it is a possibility, saying my mom and brother have it._**

**REMINDER! My Pepperony contest ends on August 15th! So THREE days! So be sure if you plan on writing something, that it's posted before the end of August 15th! :D **

**Well Hugs and Love, SilverPedals!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So, I figured, since I'm in the mood to type, that I should update something right? Well, this _did _happen...but against all odds, I finished it in time to be updated today. When I say that, I mean my stomach has been acting up and hurting like Nothing. Else. Almost wanted to go to the hospital again. But I refuse to let some dumb doctor tell me that it will go away. They told me that...six years ago. **

**Disclaimer: Ouch...I shouldn't have to do this. **

As soon as Tony had the supplies he needed, he got straight to work. He didn't even hesitate to start working when they came. He sorted out what was needed and what wasn't needed until later. Then he set off to work.

Tony was ready to work for days on end until he finished, but Pepper wouldn't allow him to. Despite his stubbornness, he listened and took occasional breaks. Necessary breaks. He'd grab a snack, hang out with Pepper, when she was there, and even took a nap.

That ended day one, of construction of the updated version of the first one. Hopefully, this one will turn out a little better than the other…

Day two started out on a bit of a rocky road. Pepper could come over, family was visiting the Potts household, and Pepper wasn't allowed to leave until three days. They were sleeping over.

Tony didn't'[t want to work half the day, cause he stayed up late, just to show Pepper that he actually made a bit more progress than she expected. At least what she told him that she expected. But when he heard she couldn't come, for three whole days, he was kind of upset.

By the afternoon, Rhodey convinced him that the more progress he made, the more impressed Pepper would be. So if he had more time, he'd be able to make more progress. Therefore, impressing Pepper even more so.

Tony hit his first…road block, on the fifth day. Upon building the prototype, a functional one at that, he'd realized that he may need to do a bit of adjusting to the blueprints. Just barely missing having to start all over.

By the time pepper came back, Tony was over his little road block. His got straight back to work after a little encouragement from Pepper. He was running off of her praises when she saw how far he'd gotten. Even though, if you look at it, he was only barely half done.

…

He two days off. No one could blame him. He said he wanted to get out of the house. He literally barged in Rhodey's room one morning, demanding that Rhodey take him to the park. Even though it was only 6: 45 in the morning.

Rhodey barely escaped that one. He managed to convince Tony that the park was better at lunch time. Really it wasn't that hard. All he had to do was mention that Pepper was going to be there if he just waited until then.

Tony waited.

Tony spent hours at the park. Rhodey honestly was surprised that he actually wanted to go to the park. Tony didn't seem like the kind of kid to do that. Maybe it was because he was basing it off of teen Tony. Who knows?

Tony got bored of the park by dinner. Which was a lot later than anyone expected. They tried telling him that they had to go home, but he defied with all that he was to stay until he was bored. It worked.

They had to admit, Tony was one of the most stubborn kids. Teen or toddler. Either way, he was one stubborn little guy. He was definitely a bit picky one what he ate. At least at the restaurant Roberta decided to treat them all to. He would not accept anything with milk in it. Why? Nobody would know.

On the second day of his break, Happy and Whitney decided to make a visit after a school day. Why they both decided to come on the same day, same time, was a mystery to everyone. Though Whitney did say she came to visit to see Rhodey. That or pester Pepper. Happy…just wanted to see Tony.

Tony took a third day off.

Since his second day off, didn't go as planned, Tony made sure this time it went well. Or at least better.

He decided making paper airplanes with Rhodey was a good idea. Then to launch them in races. Turns out it wasn't the best idea.

"TONY! RHODEY!" Pepper shouted loudly.

Yep. No more paper airplanes. Pepper took the paper away.

Plan B: Secretly upgrade Pepper's phone to be as good as the Phone Rhodey said was their back up phone. (Tony's Pod).

It worked in a sense. Pepper caught him taking apart her phone, and almost took it away before he could put it back together. Only to return with it, demanding he fix it. The way it was. Only Tony didn't really listen. Being the stubborn person he was, he still upgraded it to be at least half as well-teched as the backup phone.

Pepper was happy with that. She even apologized for freaking out.

Lunch was at the park, which Tony demanded he go to again.

The rest of the day, was boring, saying Pepper was required home again. She'd been at their house for so long, Virgil kind of missed her. He hadn't had a mission in a while, so he was home a lot, and with the whole incident with Tony, Pepper was hardly home. So she was require another two days away, to hang with her dad.

Surprisingly, Tony actually wanted Pepper to stay away. He wanted to surprise her again with his progress. The longer she stayed away, the farther he could get on his prototype.

This time, he got just a half-quarter away from finishing.

"Tony?" Pepper called out, after they got home from school.

Rhodey set his things down, and wondered in the house where it remained silent. He passed by his mom, who was cooking cookies on her day off, and waved to her. She smiled and waved back. Rhodey everything was pretty quiet except his mom in the kitchen and him and Pepper.

He was getting worried about where Tony might have ran off to. If he wasn't rushing to the door to greet them…

Rhodey and Pepper jumped when Tony jumped out of his room, beaming up at the two. He held his arms behind his back. His eyes had a mischievous glint to them. But he looked genuinely happy. His smile seemed to grow as he presented what he hid behind his back.

Pepper and Rhodey stared, a bit hopeful. _This means…this means Tony could be coming back sooner than expected…_

**How was it? It was going to be longer, and probably better, but like I said, my stomach is not being all that nice to me. But don't worry, I'm used to it. :)**

**It's saddening to say, but the next few chapters will be the end! T_T But Smile everyone! :D It should be a happy thing, not a sad thing!**

**Okay, technically when this is posted, it was before midnight, but when you read this it will most likely be the end of my Pepperony Contest! So, good luck to those of you that participated! I'll be posting results as soon as I get a CLEAR and HONEST winner! :D **

**Fun Fact: I've been lactose Intolerant for at least eight years, but it took the doctor's, three special diets, a year of only eating rice and chicken EVERY SINGLE NIGHT, and only PEARS for snack or pear Juice and water for a drink. In total, it took two years to realize that I'm lactose intolerant. **

**On the topic of my lactose intolerance, turns out all the doctors had to do to see if I was lactose intolerant or not, was take a simple test that took one doctor appointment to figure out. Instead, I got two years, of experimental diets and over three hospital visits. **

**On a happier note, I now have remedies to fight the pain! :) (mostly) **

**Hugs and Love SilverPedals! :D Oh and Cookies to ALL!**


	20. Chapter 20

**HEYYYYYY! I know this is a wee bit late (WAY LATE) but I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me! I don't know why it took so long to update this one honestly! This is fun to write! PLUS it's I think my second or third story EVER written on FF! AND IT'S ALMOST DONE! X'D**

**Disclaimer: You may or may not know...but I OWN NOTHING!**

He sat on the metal bench kicking his legs out, feeling the cold metal against his palms. He tried to make himself look patient and not at all upset that nobody was saying anything, but he was pretty sure if anyone was there, even that strange lady who loves to carry him around, would tell that he was anything but patient and happy.

The hallways smelt as it did the last time he visited that place. Metal and burning and a slight cleaner and other unknown scents filled the air. This time though, he almost felt as if he was unwelcome. Nobody was looking up to him to fix some idiots blueprints and then create the same idiots invention. This time they locked him out of said room, left him in the hallway alone and went in some room with the guy with the eye patch—he couldn't remember the guy's name for the life of him—and the strange lady.

His mom was there too along with Pepper and Rhodey. Some other people in lab coats were there as well. He could see them all through a large window discussing something most likely about the object he'd offered the two teens. The eye-patch man and Pepper were looking as if they were arguing, and Rhodey looked as if he wanted to step in.

He thought that they would be happy that he'd finished it for them. They wanted him to finish it as soon as possible, and he did. Sooner that what they expected too! And the response he got was to be swooped into the redheads arm as the device was snatched from his hands as if it was about to poison him. They smiled and told him good job, but then they called everyone here and he was dragged her and told to stay put as the adults talked things over.

He yawned, already feeling the effects of waking up so early to do finish the project that brought him there in the first place. He wondered if they would mind if he took a nap. He would have asked the two guys in lab coats if he could, but the two were bored of watching a little kid, and left him to go do something or the other they knew the eye-patch guy wouldn't allow them to do.

He couldn't bring himself to care though.

Instead he stood from the cold metal bench he was on and decided to take a walk around. It wasn't like he was going to touch anything, or get lost. So they wouldn't mind if he was little curious right?

…

"Where did Tony go?" Pepper asked, looking out the window.

So caught up in her argument with Fury, she hadn't even noticed that Tony had got up and from his seat and walked off. She had glanced over, hoping to at least give the young boy a thumbs up so he knew everything was okay, but when she looked over, he was gone!

"What?" Everyone chorused as they all took a look for themselves.

Fury sighed. "Don't tell me he wandered off."

"He probably did, and hopefully he doesn't go anywhere dangerous." Hill said.

Pepper stepped out of the room along with many of the others. She glanced around hoping that Tony hadn't gotten far, only to find that he didn't even appear to be in the general area.

"Tony!" She called out.

Two scientists ran over, looking out of breath. "Where'd Tony go?"

Fury did not look happy at the two. "You were _supposed_ to be watching him!"

"I-I know, we got sidetracked!" One defended.

"We told him not to go anywhere!" The other one added.

Hill shook her head. "He's a _little_ kid!"

"We-we figured since he was Tony Stark he'd be…"

"A _LITTLE _KID!" Pepper shouted, getting fed up that these two let Tony run off. He could be in danger for all she knew! He could be scared! Maybe he ran into where the high-class criminals were kept! What if they knew who he was? What if they broke out? "What little wouldn't be curious in a GIANT airship!?"

"Pepper, calm down." Rhodey said, placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Maybe he just had to use the bathroom."

"Maybe, but what if he got lost and found a weapons room or a chemically contaminated room or even where criminals are being kept?"

"Those doors would be heavily guarded." Hill commented.

"Still, what if they didn't notice him?" Pepper pressed. "He could be so little, they didn't see him!"

"Pepper," Rhodey sighed. "Tony's a bit big not to be noticed, he's not the size of an ant you know."

Pepper stopped and took a few deep breaths. She was working herself up and she knew it. They were so close to getting him back to normal and now he disappears! If they wanted to, they could have done it on the spot, but they figured it be best if more than just them took a look at them.

She just wanted the old Tony back.

"Hey!"

They turned to see who was shouting. It was a SHIELD agent running towards them. Behind him, was another agent that they couldn't quite see yet, but Pepper was instantly relieved when she saw the person behind the first.

"Tony!" She rushed up next to the other agent and grabbed the sleeping boy into her arms.

Even if she's been doing that for the past couple weeks or so, it was still odd that someone who was the age of 17 fit in her arms as a toddler would. Even if that 17 year old was currently a toddler. She shook her head from the thoughts as she looked to the two agents that brought him back.

"Thank you, but where was he?"

The one how shouted smiled at her. "He walked right past us, so we followed him. We were in the medical rooms looking for one of the doctors."

"Passed out on one of the beds!" The other said laughing. "Kids these days. They'll sleep anywhere!"

The two soon finished their business with them after they returned Tony to them. Once they did, Pepper took seat with Tony still in her arms.

Rhodey sat next to her. "Ready to have Tony back?"

She nodded. "As ready as I'd ever be."

She didn't really know what to feel. She was exited, happy, but she was still worried. She felt that with something like this, anything and she means _anything_, could happen. Everything could go as planned, or everything could go horribly wrong. It wasn't a risk she wanted to take. She was hardly even prepared to make such a risk when Tony couldn't even have a non-toddler say in what they were about to try on him.

Tony squirmed in her arms and for a second she kind of feared that he'd woken up. But he was only uncomfortable, so she shifted his position until it looked like he was comfortable.

"Miss Potts," Hill's voice spoke. "Should we do it while he's asleep?"

Pepper glanced at Rhodey who looked as if he was giving thought to what was being said as she was also doing.

For some reason, she felt as if doing while he was asleep was betraying him. But she knew either way, the poor kid wouldn't be happy with her either way if it didn't work. For all they knew it could make him younger!

Though, the excitement and hope for the boy to be his normal self; his normal _teen_ self, was more promising than her doubts. She was just going to have to believe that nothing bad will happen and that no matter what, he was going to turn out fine. In fact, the same exact way he was the day this happened to him.

As much as she loved little kids, it was exhausting being near one for so long. Not to mention when said little kid won't let you leave their sight.

She stood up. "Alright, let's do this."

_Please let things turn out alright._

**So, for the long wait, was it worth it? I think that this story has lost it's humor, but oh well. That's how it ended up going. :P I'm really sad to see this story go in a couple chapters, but REALLY happy at the same time! :D **

**Fun Fact: _I hate being relied on doing something for a group project. Especially when I don't get to choose my group..._**

**If things go as planned, I should have a few things up for you guys sometime soon! Cause thanks to some certain people (won't bother with naming them) not doing their job and blaming a _holiday_ for being behind on the paperwork, I won't be moving for about a MONTH! And this is AFTER half my house is packed! Including most of my clothes... -_-**

**Hugs and Love my Lovelies, SilverPedals!**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is my apology from me to you for not updating as much as I should... It's nice and long and hopefully good! :) I miss posting stories on an almost frequent basis...**

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine, nor is anything else in fact.**

"Is he in any pain?" Pepper asked, trying to look over the doctor's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Miss Potts," The person standing in her way said. "We can't have family hovering."

The instant she handed him over, it was like everyone turned on her. Everyone that had come to discuss the completion of the fixed invention, that being: Roberta, Pepper, and Rhodey, had been strictly kicked out of the room they carried Tony into. Pepper had demanded more than once that she be in the room when they proceeded to attempt to turn Tony back to normal. Fury had insisted that for best results and cooperation on Tony's part, they couldn't have close family and friends hovering and asking questions. Which mad absolutely no sense at all, but apparently them being in the room changed the results of it all.

"I'm not hovering!" She insisted. "I'll just sit on one of the chair against the wall!"

"I'm sorry, but you're not allowed in there."

She growled as she stepped forward only to be pulled back by none other than Rhodey. "Pepper, calm down. Tony will be fine. The next time we see him, he'll be back to normal."

"What if it goes wrong, and he needs me? Us?" Pepper asked. "I was supposed to be in there!"

She didn't think that she felt so strongly about it. When Hill led them back to the room, she thought she was going to hold him in case he woke up and panicked, but what happened was anything but. Some scientist that had been in the room during the whole conversation yanked Tony from her arms, surprisingly that hadn't woken up the snoozing toddler, and told her to wait outside.

She instantly panicked and tried to break into the room, demanding to be let in. It didn't only surprise Rhodey and Roberta, but herself as well. She knew she cared for Tony, probably more than what was healthy, but she never knew to what extent. It was then that she realized that she would do anything to keep him safe, and away from harm's way.

When the door closed behind one of the doctor's that was 'keeping watch', her recent confidence faded away the instant she knew they weren't letting her in with him. She'd feel a lot better if Rhodey or Roberta were let in, but they were completely cut off.

"I know, and I'm going to make sure that they hear from us when it's over." Rhodey replied. "But you need to calm and down and trust that nothing will go wrong."

_Deep breaths, just breathe._ She thought to herself. _Breathe, Potts._

A loud noise emanated from behind the door Tony and others were behind. Her finally calmed breathing picked up again, leaving her lightheaded and hot in the face. "Let me in!"

As if on command the door opened. A stream of smoke mixed with steam rushed out from the open door. She didn't wait for permission to push aside the doctor ahead of her to go inside to see what happened. Coughing, she fanned the air with her hand.

Her eyes instantly scanned the room, desperately looking for the cause of her worries. Mere seconds later, her gaze fell on the form of her best friend. Her heart nearly stopped from what she saw. Her hands shook as she took a step forward, not bothering to care that quite a few people were yelling at her to get out, but not risking taking physical action against her.

Blue-eyes watched her with curiosity, a slight hint of pain in his eyes as well. She approached him slowly, still not sure what to think exactly. She didn't know what to expect; for him to heal and turn back to normal completely, for everything to fail and end up hurting him in some way, or no effect at all.

Either one, she wouldn't have really been one hundred percent ready or prepared.

The device laid in bits and piece on the ground nearby, smoke still rising from the metal pieces. She bent down to pick up one of the larger pieces and glanced over at Tony as she did.

"Tony?" She found her voice. "A-are you hurt?"

The blue-eyed boy looked down at himself. "I need Band-Aid…"

He rose his still _small_ hand towards her, where blood was dripping down his palm. The instant the still _little_ boy spoke, doctors and scientists alike began to move their feet. Tony was handed to Roberta as they said something about getting bandages and Band-Aids for the cut on Tony's palm.

"What happened?" Rhodey asked.

In short, the instant after they injected Tony with the device, it overheated and they tried to throw it to a safe distance, but it didn't make it very far. And still, they haven't seen any results as to if it worked or not.

"What about Tony, we just bring him home and act as if nothing happened?" Pepper asked when they were being sent home.

Hill looked to the redhead directly. "There's nothing else we can do. At this point the only idea we had, didn't work."

"Isn't there something else we could do?"

This time it was Director Fury who spoke. "I'm sorry things didn't work out. But I think it's best for everyone if we called it a day."

"But Tony's _still_ a baby!" Pepper demanded. "He's supposed to be 17 years old! He's supposed to be graduating next _year_! What about everything else! He can't do any of that as a little kid!"

"Pepper, calm down." Roberta said, both for the redhead's sake and the sleeping Tony's sake. "They'll think of something."

"But mom, Pepper's right. If Tony doesn't go to school, he'll be kicked out and won't graduate." Rhodey argued. "And that means he won't be able to take over his dad's company."

Roberta sighed. "Now's not the time to argue."

"Your mother's right," Hill said, "I know things didn't work out. I know it's important to get him back to normal, but for now we need to come up with something else."

"Just head home, we'll look over what Tony had written down and see if we could do anything to fix it." Director Fury said.

The two teens had no choice but to accept.

…

Twenty-four hours later and they knew one thing for sure. Tony was a very, very sleepy boy. He had only woke up three times to eat and use the bathroom. Other than that, he slept peacefully on Roberta's bed.

They returned to the Rhodes' home shortly after being told that there was nothing more that could be done. Tony was still sleeping at that point and only opened his eyes for a moment when Rhodey told him that Pepper had to go home. He said goodbye, gave her a hug, and even a little kiss on her cheek because to him, it was bed time.

Then he'd gone back to sleep, not a care in the world. About two hours later he woke up for dinner, went back to bed only to wake up an hour later to go use the toilet. The third time he woke up was when Rhodey had been going to bed and he demanded a hug and a kiss goodnight, which Rhodey gave to him and tucked him back into his mother's bed, where Tony refused to leave.

At this moment, it's been about 24 hours, and he'd finally woken up longer to than to just eat or go to the bathroom. Though, he was eating a cookie in the living room while Rhodey did homework.

"You like doing homewahk," Tony commented liking crumbs off his little fingers. "You always doing it."

Rhodey glanced over at him. "No, I just have to do it."

"Why?"

"So I'll get a good grade in class."

Tony stepped down next to Rhodey and sat down so he was practically squishing against the teen. "Can I do homewahk?"

Rhodey paused, thinking of all the homework Tony needs to do. That led him to thinking about yesterday's events. They were so excited to get Tony back to normal, but they were only let down in the end. "I could write down some of the problems from the book if you want."

Tony shook his head. "I want to do that one!"

Rhodey looked over to the pile of homework he had in front of him. Tony was pointing at one of his physics worksheets that had a lot of diagrams on them. Rhodey shook his head. "Want me to make you a copy?"

Tony nodded vigorously. "Yeah!"

Even though he knew Tony was still a genius, he was still appalled that the blue-eyed boy was actually _excited_ to do some homework—the hardest subject for Rhodey at that.

He walked off and instead of making a copy, he just grabbed the sheet he grabbed for Tony when they received it as he had been doing since Tony was first turned into a baby. He returned and handed it to him along with a pencil.

"I don't like pencil!" Tony shouted, throwing the pencil across the living room. "I want cwayon!"

Rhodey sighed, but did as Tony asked to keep the boy quiet so he could focus. "Here."

Tony cheered and began to diligently work on his homework with red crayon. Rhodey silently cheered because ever since Tony woke up about an hour or two ago, he hasn't stopped bothering him. It was Rhodey this, Rhodey that. At that point, Rhodey was really wishing Pepper was here, because not only was she more tolerant with Tony than he was, Tony actually listened to her better. But alas, the redhead couldn't make it because she took a mental health day off of school and everything today.

He understood her feeling. She was man and upset about the results of yesterday. She had hoped and hoped that nothing would go wrong, and maybe nothing had, but absolutely nothing had happened! She expected at least something would happen. Maybe he would get younger, or a little older, but not the same.

But nothing happened.

After so much work and so much time nothing had happened.

"I'm done!" Tony sang, placing the paper over Rhodey's work.

Rhodey glanced over it, and was slightly surprised that Tony wasn't lying. Although a little sloppy and had a few doodles of cars on the side, it was finished. "Whoa, good job, Tony!"

Tony beamed at the compliment, "Can I do anotha one?"

Rhodey shrugged, "Why not?"

Tony glanced at his pile. He pointed to a rubric Rhodey received from his English class. "This one!"

Rhodey raised an eyebrow, "You sure? That's an essay, you have to write a report."

Tony scrunched up his face. "Ew!"

"I'll take that as a 'no.'" Rhodey chuckled.

"No!" Tony echoed. He started to look at the few other options for homework, picking up a few to check and see if they looked 'fun'. Though, he was still indecisive about three minutes later. At that point though, he was yawning and stretching on the floor, his eyes dropping again.

"You tired?" Rhodey asked, noticing how tired he was.

Tony shook his head, "No."

"Come on," Rhodey said holding his arms out, "let's get you in a bed."

Even though the boy had been stubborn about it just moments ago, he seemed awfully willing to go along with it then. Rhodey carried his friend to Tony's room and placed him in the bed. After putting some warm blankets on him, he was forced by Tony's demands to give him a hug and a kiss.

Hugs and kisses with children, weren't new. He knew when he was little, he could hardly ever go to sleep without a hug and kiss from at least one of his parents. But with Tony, it was definitely new. Even just a few days ago, Tony blatantly refused any form of tuck in unless he was just about passed out. Or it was Pepper. It was still hard getting used to this Tony. It was harder knowing, that as far as they know, Tony could be like this for a _long_ time.

"Night," he whispered as he walked out the door to go finish his homework.

…

It was getting late, she knew, but she couldn't refuse a visit. Even if it was her choice to stay back for a little bit and give herself space, it was hard to leave Tony alone for long. Though, she knew he wasn't alone and Rhodey was there along with Roberta, she couldn't help but want to be there.

It was strange. It's been a couple weeks, and yet she could hardly think of when Tony was himself. Not a baby, but a teen. He wasn't talking with a weird baby accent that could hardly pronounce the 'R's' in his sentences. It was hard to think that he was anything but a walking, talking baby.

She sighed, and just wished that Tony would be back to normal again as she knocked on the door. She didn't bother to wait for a response, because at this point, she knew she was welcome anyways. Stepping into the house, she removed her shoes and put her bag down.

"Rhodey!" She called out.

She walked into the house in search for her two friends. Soon she found Rhodey practically drooling on his English essay, so she passed him by. Waving to Roberta who was cooking dinner, she went in search for Tony, who was normally at the door waiting for her.

When she saw that his door was shut, she realized that he was most likely sleeping. So, she decided to check on him to see if he was sleeping peacefully. Opening the door quietly, as to not wake up the sleeping baby, she peeked in.

Only to just slam it shut not moments later with a shocked shout.

**There you go! Hope this was enough to make up for putting my stories off...**

**Fun Fact: _I cannot stand the smell, taste, and even thought of ham...ugh! It makes me gag! _**

**So, joining speech, wasn't my brightest idea...Not only am I freaking terrified of it, it makes me SO BUSY! And now drivers lessons...Great... ^^"**

**I hope to update something else sometime soon. Maybe Wednesday...it's really one of my only free days other than friday this week...  
><strong>

**Hugs and Love, SilverPedals!**


	22. Chapter 22

**So...about that long wait...long story short school assigned THREE projects on like one day all due around the same day and one of them involved writing a short story (FUN) and then Easter (Self explanatory), and now my grandma is staying with us. Though I will confess I've been slacking or working on a request...**

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine, nor will it every be. So please, enjoy the final chapter part ONE!**

The instant she had slammed the door, she heard a loud _thump_ coming from the other side of the door and a surprised shout that mimicked her own. It was quickly followed by a low groan of pain and the rustling of blankets.

The sudden noise practically woke the whole house. If Roberta had not been cooking and had been sleeping, Pepper was positive that she would have woken the hardworking woman up. Rhodey was already at her side wiping drool from his face.

"What happened?" Rhodey asked, he started to open the door, but she instantly slammed it back shut.

"NO!" She shouted instinctively blocking the door.

Rhodey jumped at her sudden movements, "Is something wrong?"

"No, no! Everything's fine! Just peachy!" Pepper said not looking the teen in front of her in the eyes.

By then Roberta had joined them, wiping her hands on her pants. "Pepper you look red, is something the matter?"

Pepper could feel her cheeks flare up even more and looked down. "No, I'm f-fine!"

"What happened?"

Pepper was suddenly quiet as she bit her lip nervously. It almost looked as she was shrinking into a tiny little ball, getting smaller and smaller. Only she was just hugging herself as she leaned against Tony's door.

"Is Tony still sleeping?" Roberta questioned.

Pepper shook her head. "I don't think so…"

"Seriously Pepper," Rhodey said, "what happened?"

She pulled down at the hems of her shirt. "I-I sort of saw T-Tony…n-n-n-na—!"

Suddenly the door she was leaning on opened and before anyone could catch her, she was falling. Only, she never hit the ground. Instead she was caught by a set of arms and she was looking eye to eye with Tony.

Just at the moment, Rhodey realized what Pepper had been saying as she fell.

"You saw Tony _naked_!?" He shouted before he realized that he was raising his voice.

"What!?" Tony shouted.

…

Tony stared at the three in front of him with doubtful eyes. "So, you're saying that I was turned into a…baby?"

Pepper just nodded while the other two told him, "Yes."

Tony still gave them doubtful looks, still not believing them. "A baby."

"Yeah, a baby." Rhodey repeated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Rhodey said once again, "you were a baby!"

"How could I have been a baby?" Tony asked, trying to make sense of it in his mind.

"Don't tell me, man." Rhodey said shrugging.

Tony just stared, still trying to process everything. In his head being turned into a baby was practically impossible. He wondered what could have possible done such a thing to him in the first place, but really since it was impossible in the first place, he didn't have a guess.

He shook his head, thinking about it just gave him a headache. "Are you positive? I was a baby? That's not even…that's impossible."

"Well, it's the whole reason why when you woke up—or when Pepper woke you—you were nak—"

"Let's not bring that up!" Tony interrupted turning red once again.

Pepper nodded, still red from that encountered not ten minutes ago. Rhodey just laughed at the two's embarrassment. Those two were just hilarious when they were embarrassed. Especially because Pepper refused to sit next to him, instead she sat on the floor next to Roberta. Leaving an open spot on the couch.

"James, didn't you have some pictures?" Roberta asked.

Rhodey shot up in his seat. "Oh yeah!"

Tony and the other two watched as Rhodey rushed off to grab his phone and/or camera. It didn't take long for Rhodey to return and take his place once again next to Tony. He turned so he was facing his now normal best friend.

"Take a look," Rhodey said.

Tony grabbed the device from Rhodey and stared. In front of him was a picture that was indeed him as a baby. Before he was expecting that maybe this was all just a joke, and maybe the pictures were going to be photo shopped to look modern, but when he looked at these there was no way they were photo shopped.

The current picture was of him, small and chubby like all babies were. He was taking apart his own phone while Pepper was beside him, looking like she was sighing. He went to the next one and he was sitting at the kitchen table shoving shredded cheese in his mouth. The next one caused him to look at Pepper surprisingly. That made Pepper curious to what made him react like that.

She got up to get a look and Rhodey had started laughing as well. The picture was of the one time after the movie _Enchanted _ended and Pepper had fallen asleep with her arm wrapped around the baby Tony.

After the initial shock, Tony and Pepper turned red. But to both Pepper's and Rhodey's surprise, Tony ended up smiling at it just before he switched to another picture. This time it was him clinging tightly onto Pepper as she carried him to the park that was visible in the background. Though, she was smiling Tony had been glaring at the camera that was most likely being held by Rhodey. Tony laughed.

"Why was I glaring?"

Rhodey shrugged, "I don't know, you were always angry about something."

"No," Pepper said, "you were teasing him about liking girls."

Tony looked at Rhodey, who rose his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry!"

Tony rose an eyebrow, "What?"

"Oh, I thought you were mad."

Tony just shook his head as he looked through the rest of the pictures. He laughed at some, but turned red at others. In the end, he passed the phone back to Rhodey with a sigh.

"I guess I really was a baby…"

The other three nodded.

"Was it bad?" he asked, genuinely afraid of what he might hear.

Roberta shook her head, "No, you were just…really high-maintenance."

Tony pouted, but found himself laughing as he felt himself go red once more. Even though, it was horrible missing so much because he became a baby, it was almost as if he took a giant breather from everything. From Iron Man, from school, from his father's company, and from everything else in general. He didn't mind it as much as he probably should have.

Though that didn't mean he was especially happy about the whole thing either. Just that it felt nice not having to worry every second of the day about something. For the time being, he just had to worry about what he might have said or done while being a baby.

"Care to elaborate?" Tony asked, preparing himself for the worst.

"Well…" Pepper began as she began to laugh.

Then once again, it was story time. In as much detail as Pepper could with a few added comments from Roberta and Rhodey, he was told just about everything that had happened. From bad to worse from funny to hilarious. Even to the happy and apparently adorable moments. Once the story was done, it became painfully obvious that Pepper had a sudden new love for toddlers. She even mentioned wanted to get a babysitting job soon.

Tony laughed, still beet red in the face from the stories. "How does a baby destroy a kitchen and a bathroom like that!?"

"How does a baby knock a teenager out with a frying pan?" Pepper retorted, laughing.

"AND get him under a table!" Rhodey added.

The three teen's laughter filled the living room. Only moments later there was a ton of loud beeping coming from the kitchen.

Roberta cussed as she ran to the kitchen, "I forgot about dinner!"

She left behind the three surprised teens behind in her dust.

…

"STARK!"

Tony flinched and braced himself for the oncoming teen who was quickly gain speed towards him. It didn't take long for Tony to be hearing his own back crack. "Ouch…"

"You're not little no more!"

Tony and his two friends tried to hush the brute of a teen down when they started to get weird looks. There was no hiding from everyone that something had happened to Tony, so it wasn't new to the people passing by. But it was still something the trio didn't want to clarify and broadcast throughout the school. They couldn't see too much good coming out of it.

"Okay, yeah," Tony agreed, "I'm not little no more, now can we quiet down?"

"Oh! It's a secret, huh?" Happy asked, still too loud. "Don't worry, I'm great at keeping secrets!"

Tony and Rhodey found themselves laughing. "Alright, if you say so."

"So," Happy inquired, "what's the secret?"

All three of the other teens groaned, deciding to ignore the muscular teen as the bell rang.

…

Tony threw himself down on the couch, Rhodey following close behind. "Ugh!"

Rhodey sat down in the chair pulling out a water bottle. "That wasn't fun, I gotta admit."

"No," Tony agreed. "I have so much homework!"

"It could've been worse," Rhodey shrugged, "had you not decided to do half of it when you were a baby."

"Wait, I did my homework when I was…" Tony's sentence drifted off as he paused to process what he was told. "Really?"

"We forgot to tell you?" Rhodey asked.

Tony nodded, so Rhodey continued. "Well, you did when you were either incredible bored or tired."

Tony shook his head, still amazed at what had happened. No matter how many times he'd look at the pictures or listen to their stories, it was near impossible to believe what was being said to him. He believed them, it was just so hard to accept. After all, he did miss about 2 weeks of his life to extra time as a baby. Two weeks he could have used to do other useful things like invent life changing devices…

Actually, he was going to take a brake on that.

He jumped at Rhodey's sudden laughter. "Oh man! You're not going to believe me, but I'm not lying!"

Tony waited for Rhodey to continue, but his friend was so caught up in his laughter, it took him a few minutes to calm himself down enough to start again. Only to be stopped once again by another fit of laughter.

"I just remembered!" Rhodey said between the breaths he lost during his laughing fit. "I just…oh man! You're going to love this…"

"What?" Tony asked, now getting impatient. "I'm going to love what?"

"You called—" Rhodey paused taking a deep breath as he held a finger up. "Pepper, you called Pepper…"

"Just spit it out!" Tony demanded. He was worried it was something really embarrassing especially because it involved Pepper. He already heard enough embarrassing things that he did as a baby.

"You called Pepper pretty!"

Whatever retort Tony was going to say never came. Instead a garbled mess of mixed sounds Rhodey wasn't sure what they were. However red Tony had been the night before, it was not this red. That alone confirmed any and all doubts he had about Tony having feelings for Pepper. His friends face proved otherwise and there was no denying it.

Tony was in love with his best friend.

"I called—I called Pepper…p-pretty?" Tony asked, as if making sure that he had instead of doubting it.

"Yep," Rhodey said proudly, "lots of times!"

"Really?"

Rhodey broke into laughter once more at his friend's expression. He wished Pepper had been there to see this, but then again she'd make this whole thing a whole lot funnier. After all, she'd be making a lot of the same faces.

"I called Pepper pretty?" Tony asked again.

"Yes! You called Pepper pretty a lot!"

Tony blinked, still processing this new bit of information. It was one thing to learn that you were just turned back from being turned into a baby. It was a whole different story when learning that he basically confessed to the girl he liked—loved—without even knowing.

"What'd she say?" Tony wondered after several moments.

Rhodey shrugged, "I don't think she really said anything. Maybe a thank you?"

Tony looked down to his hands. "I called Pepper pretty."

Rhodey laughed as he stood up, "Well, I'll leave you to it then."

**Yay, left off on a happy note. I'm glad I got this done before things got hectic again...So, despite the LONG wait, how was the first part of the last chapter? Yes, there will be a second part coming hopefully soon after I finish a request...**

**Fun Fact: _I can't hear or see the word "envy" without thinking of a genderless palm tree... Just like how Slope somehow equals Potassium, thus Slope killed Edward... Oh and did you know, banana's can kill you? Too much potassium if you eat too many.  
><em>**

**Although the fun fact really wasn't a fun fact, it was just proving to you how crazy I am. And to think me and my friends freaked our English teacher after making weird noises in the back row. **

**ANYWAYS, don't know when I'll update next, hopefully soon, so leave a review so I know your out there! I like to know what you guys think!**

**Hugs and Love, SilverPedals! ^_^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here we go guys! THE LAST CHAPTER! I was so exciting while writing this, I was writing it until I was falling asleep! I am extremely proud of this story for many reasons. For one, I'm positive that this was my second or third fanfic EVER written here on Fanfiction! And it's finally over after so long! ^_^ **

**Then there's you guys. You guys were absolutely AMAZING for sticking with me for so long. And to reach over 100 REVIEWS!? Now that was something I _never_ thought I would get. And it was all thanks you wonderful readers! I'm literally jumping for joy at how far this story has come and now it's finally over! I love you guys so much, I don't have words for it. Meh! Why do I love you so much!? **

**Anways...Lets head on to the long awaited last chapter. Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine! I swear!**

Two weeks have passed since the whole "baby genius" incident happened and he was still learning new things about what had happened. Like how he'd slept in Roberta's bed when he had nightmares or how he demanded hugs and kisses before bed or even the times he dismantled Rhodey's _and_ Pepper's phone. Even after two weeks, things still weren't the same.

Who would be if they were turned into a baby for weeks? Not him, that's for sure. He was just glad that he wasn't a baby for any longer. Because at that point it would have been a bit hard to catch up on school before graduation even if he was a genius. He may be smart, but he was also juggling the double life as Tony Stark and Iron Man.

It didn't help that he had the added pressure of Pepper on his shoulders…

Two weeks and he survived not saying anything about him calling Pepper pretty to her. Though it was very difficult to even get by a conversation without the topic coming up. The surprising thing was, it wasn't her bringing it up. Not even Rhodey or Happy. It was nobody else other than himself. It wasn't that he just casually—or awkwardly—went and said, "Oh Pepper, remember when I called you pretty?" it just wasn't like that.

Every single time she got near him, or the other way around, it was simply unavoidable. Thoughts would pop up in his head and she'd smile at him with her white teeth shining, her brown, soothing eyes glimmering in the light just right…she was teasing him! That's what it had to be. Maybe she didn't say anything, but she was aware of just how pretty—beautiful—she was and she used it against him.

That _had_ to be it.

"Hey, Tony," the redhead herself spoke.

With a weird squawk of some sort, the blue-eyed genius jumped in his seat and onto the floor. He swore his heart was now beating in his throat, he was so scared. Had she been there the whole time? Did he say something? What if she-

"The bell rang," she said, jabbing her thumb towards the exit. "It's time to go."

He could feel his face get hotter and hotter as he stood up to collecting his things. "Right, next hour."

Pepper rolled her eyes at Tony's obvious flustered state. "This was the last hour, Tony. It's time to go home."

Her choice of words didn't help his current condition of extreme blush. Even though he knew exactly what she meant, it didn't stop the onslaught of images from entering his mind. Luckily, or maybe not, Pepper saved him from being trapped in his thoughts once more. Therefore removing any chance to further encourage his thoughts from roaming to places unknown.

She grabbed him by his wrist, careful about the books he was carrying, and dragged him out of the room. She was ready to burst out laughing at how lost the teen looked, and she felt strangely touched at why he seemed so lost. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he muttered her name at least twice in his little episode of zoning out or maybe it was because he also muttered the word 'pretty' in the same sentence. Maybe it was both. Who knew?

He laughed nervously when she dropped him off at his locker as if he'd forgotten where it was. "Thanks, Pep."

She gave him a thumbs up as she walked away to go to her own locker. Leaving the blue-eyed teen to his thoughts. He berated himself for letting himself get so lost in thought. In front of Pepper too! It was a complete disaster. He'd embarrassed himself in front of the girl he loves…

He froze, his backpack nearly falling off his shoulders. Did he just say what he thought he said? More importantly, was it true? Did he really love Pepper? Or was his mind just so scrambled that it said the first thing that came to mind?

"You have it hard, don't you?" his closest friend commented.

His backpack fell straight onto his foot, not sparing a single toe. "Ow!"

Rhodey laughed and helped pick Tony's bag up from the ground. "Sorry, you seemed so out of it. I assumed the only person who could ever get you like that was Pepper."

Was it so painfully obvious? "How long have you been there?"

Rhodey rose his hand in feign surrender. "Hey, I just got here, man. Don't need to be angry about it."

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Now let's go."

Rhodey smirked and playfully shoved Tony to the side as they walked toward the doors of the school. Tony joined in and shoved Rhodey back with a light laugh. Being the boys they were, they continued this until Pepper walked up to them with raised eyebrows. It was no surprise to her since the two constantly pushed each other around. At least this time, they had the right of mind to stop when she got close. She didn't want to repeat that one time Rhodey pushed Tony into her and made her almost hit her head on a table.

"Hey, Pep," Tony said, fixing his backpack's position on his shoulders.

"Still out of it?" She asked, recalling only minutes ago when it was hard to get the teen to even respond to a simple greeting.

"No," he responded, "I just had a lot on my mind."

Both of his friends, especially Rhodey, rolled their eyes with a laugh. With that the trio continued their walk to the armory.

…

"Are you serious?" Tony asked, staring at the paper. "You actually let me do that?"

His two friends were clutching their stomachs for balance as they laughed to their hearts content. Tony couldn't believe his eyes or even his ears. Those two said that they had told him everything. At least everything important. Though to leave something like this a secret? It just had to be illegal.

"Oh, come on," Rhodey breathed out between his laughs, "it's not that bad."

"Rhodey did say you insisted," Pepper added.

Tony groaned and set the pile of returned homework sheets on the table next to him. "How long have you guys had this?"

"Since the day you took off after third hour to chase down a bank robber," Pepper replied.

"It was two days after the homework was turned in, so it was handed back," Rhodey said.

Tony wasn't mad, not in the least bit. He felt more embarrassed than angry. He was seventeen for crying out loud, and he did his homework in red crayon…It didn't help, at all, that he decided to add a few doodles in the corners.

His friends were still releasing loud, bouts of laughter at him. Whether it was because of his reaction in general, or the face he must have made, or even both, he had no idea why this was so funny to them. After all, the only thing he had done was stare at it for five minutes, hopefully no more than five minutes, and maybe he made some weird noise of confusion before he realized why it was in red crayon, but that didn't call for this much laughing.

Not five minutes worth of it.

"Okay, seriously," Tony told the two, "it isn't that funny."

Finally, the two started to take real breaths of air that didn't sound like some kind of dying animal. Their postures returned to what they had been before the laughter first began. Thankfully, unlike the first four times the two attempted to stop laughing, this time they stopped laughing for good.

"Sorry," they both apologized.

"But you have to admit that your reaction was great!" Pepper added.

Tony sighed, but gave no response. He was really starting to despise what had happened to him. Being turned into a baby was the worst possible thing that could have happened to him so far. Though, he had to admit some good came out of it. To start, it brought him closer to Pepper. It made some feelings—very strong feelings—come out from deep within him that he hadn't even known he felt.

Though he was yet to find out how to play those feelings out.

…

"You know what you've got to do, Stark?" Happy said. "You got to bring her to the fanciest restaurant you know and bring a ton of roses and then to top it all off, buy her a ring and marry her!"

Instead of going beet red like he should have, Tony dropped his head into his palm with a slap. That is why he shouldn't have chosen Happy as his first choice for romantic advice. Who was he kidding? The guy had to be worse with the ladies than he himself!

"Wait, Stark's getting married!?" came the much expected response from their peers passing by.

Not a very wise place to bring this up either.

"Who's he marrying?"

"Does he even have a girlfriend?"

"Do you think it's Pepper?"

Tony turned to all the teens that were staring at them in the hallway, whispering none too quietly into each other's ears. "I am _NOT_ getting married!"

Some of them—most of them—looked really disappointed at the conclusion of the scene. Which confused Tony more than it should have. He didn't understand why him getting married, which he isn't, was such a big deal to them. It wasn't that common of thing to happen in high school. At least as far as he knew.

"Happy!" Tony snapped under his breath. "I can't do that! First off, you don't marry a woman before you begin dating them! And second off, I told you no restaurant or roses!"

Even Happy looked disappointed, but his dejected mood was gone in a flash. "Oh, I know! You got to bring her to the scariest movie that's out! She'll be so scared she'll cling onto you for dear life!"

Once again, Tony's face met with his palm. "I also said no movies. That also includes scary movies. Plus, she hates those. They don't scare her at all."

"How about a dance." Happy offered. "Prom is coming up, you know."

"You know what," Tony began, "forget it. I'm going to Rhodey."

"But prom is the best one!"

Tony didn't bother to stick around with the big brute.

…

From the look he received from Rhodey, it was obvious what was going on in his head. Tony groaned, bracing himself for the onslaught of teasing to come from his friend's mouth. When none came, he lightened up, but didn't not let his guard down.

"So," Rhodey began, "when's the date?"

"Date?" Tony asked.

"The wedding," Rhodey said as if it was the most common thing to say, "when is it?"

Tony narrowed his eyes to observe what the other might say. Rhodey looked serious enough, concerning Tony that his friend might have believed the rumors that spread around the school all day. Though, he was just waiting for the other to burst out laughing.

"What?" Tony questioned anyways. "There is no wedding!"

"Then what's this whole, 'Stark is getting married' thing that everyone but me knows about?"

Tony blinked a few times trying to process what was going on. Did Rhodey serious believe this? "Rhodey, there is _no_ wedding!"

"Are you kidding!?" Rhodey demanded standing up from the sofa he was sitting on. "Pepper is going to be so devastated! She though that you were going to propose to her!"

Tony froze at the mention of Pepper. He groaned, not believing that he hadn't thought of Pepper when the rumors started. Even if he wasn't proposing at all, that wasn't something you let the woman he loves find out because of his inability to keep it quiet. He really hoped that she didn't believe this nonsense. He didn't want to let her down like that.

"No," Tony began, "I wasn't going to propose to her! Not now at least….I mean…I just….wanted…"

Now his face started turning red. He cursed himself for allowing himself to blush so much in front of his best friend. Rhodey was never going let him live through it.

"Wait, so you do plan on proposing to her?" Rhodey asked.

"No!" Tony snapped. "I was planning on asking her out, but I didn't know how. So, like an idiot, I went to Happy for help. That was the stupidest thing I could have done saying the first thing he suggested to me was to bring her to a fancy restaurant and propose! Everyone heard and now they all think I'm proposing to somebody."

It was then that Rhodey decided to burst out laughing once more. Only this time it never stopped. Tony could swear that the teen laughed his head off for much longer than humanly possible. Every time Tony tried slipping in a word or two, Rhodey's laughter would cut him off. Tony was definitely starting to feel the heat rising into his cheeks. Hotter and hotter until he felt redder than a tomato.

After what seemed like forever, Rhodey finally stopped laughing at looked at Tony seriously. "Tony, you're being serious, right?"

Tony sighed, "Of course! I lo-really like her."

"Do you love her?"

If Tony's face wasn't as red as it could possibly get, it would have gotten redder. "I think so."

"Do you love her?" Rhodey repeated, his tone telling everyone that he wanted no messing around. He wanted straight answers.

"Yes!" Tony said. "I love her!"

Then Rhodey started to smile at him. "Good, I think you'll be really happy together."

That was when Rhodey decided to commence in the awkward man hug between the two. Awkward patting of the back and strange postures ensued until Rhodey saw it fit to let go.

"Go get her," Rhodey said.

Tony scratched the back of his neck nervously. "About that…"

"You don't know how, do you?"

Tony shook his head.

Rhodey sighed, "Here, I'll help."

…

"Hey, Pep," Tony greeted the redhead as they walked out of the school.

"Hi, Tony," she greeted him back, "where's Rhodey?"

Tony shrugged, "I think he stayed back to ask a teacher a question."

As he spoke to her, he was trying his hardest to keep a calm face. Though even that was nearly impossible for him to successfully pull off. His heart had to be beating faster than what he thought possible. He just hoped that she couldn't tell that he was extremely nervous.

"Pep, do you want to…um…go to—wait, that's not right." Tony paused. "Just a sec."

Pepper raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Tony said, "I just forgot what I was going to say…"

"You want to go somewhere?" She offered.

"No—I mean yes!" Tony quickly said, then sighed. "You know what, change of plans. Do you want ice cream?"

Pepper stared at him for a moment wondering why Tony was acting so weird. Instead of saying something like she wanted to, she just nodded. "Sure, I'll go get ice cream with you."

Even though it wasn't the original plan, Tony was relieved she accepted. Though, he was disappointed at how it was said. He worked so hard on getting it right only to severely screw it up.

It didn't take long for them to get the ice cream and somehow, they found themselves walking around aimlessly until they reached a park.

Still licking the top of her ice cream, she looked over to Tony. "What made you want to get ice cream so much?"

She didn't fail to notice his blush when he responded, "I don't know, I thought you might like it because you like sweets…"

It was her turn to blush when she realized that the only, or main, reason they got ice cream because he thought it would make her happy. "I do, thanks."

"Do you think we could do this again?" Tony asked. "Except like a da—um…a…uh…"

His face was starting to put the color red itself to shame. Whatever he wanted to say, it wasn't coming out as planned. Pepper couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to ask her out. There was no avoiding it, the blue-eyed genius was the worst at hiding his intentions. She'd hate to see him when he proposing to someone…

"So, this wasn't a date?" She spoke when she realized he wasn't going to get it out.

She only made things worse. "Um…I guess it could have been. Actually, it's what I intended, but I screwed up earlier when asking. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it so…yeah I just went along with it. So sure it was date, but maybe next time it will be like a real date…wait, I have to ask you first. But how am I supposed to do that? I don't know. Do you know? I need to talk to—"

"Tony!" Pepper snapped to get Tony to stop ranting. "I accept."

"What?"

"I'll go on another date with you," she said smiling encouragingly at him, "a real one this time."

"You will?"

She laughed at his confusion. He looked so lost and embarrassed, it was impossible for her not to laugh. "Of course, it'll be fun."

…

Hand in hand, the new couple walked through the streets of New York. As expected when they broke the news to their closest friends and family about their new relationship, they were met with plenty of smiles, hugs, and Roberta even gave them freshly baked cookies to celebrate. Which explained why the pair were walking around New York eating cookie after cookie.

"Remember when you called me pretty?" Pepper asked, leaning on her new boyfriend's shoulder.

Tony chuckled, "No, but I remember hearing about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Rhodey told me," Tony said. "After he laughed his head off for an hour."

"An hour?"

"You know what I mean."

The redhead laughed and let the smell of the nearby bakery and the refreshing scent of her boyfriend, who surprisingly smelt better than she remembered. She figured it was because they had closer contact with each other.

"Still think I'm pretty?"

"What kind of question is that?" Tony questioned. "Of course you are. You're beautiful actually!"

Pepper blushed, "Thanks, Tony."

Her blushing made him start to blush, causing him to scratch his neck nervously. "No problem, just stating the facts you know…"

Pepper leaned up on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you too."

She skipped forward taking the bag of cookies with her, leaving Tony behind in a shocked daze. "Wait, what!?"

"Let's go get some ice cream!" Pepper shouted jogging ahead to the ice cream shop.

Tony just ran after her with a smile on his face thinking about how much he actually loved her.

**It's officially complete! I'm freaking out right now! This was one of my bigger stories and I'm so glad that you all liked it. (Or I hoped you liked it). I can't wait to get onto writing more stories for you. **

**Fun Fact: Never in my life have I ever put my hair up in anything other than a ponytail, and just lately I did my hair up in something really fancy I don't even know what it's called. Yeah, I've finally evolved into a pretty girl...Just to go back to pony tails... -_-**

**Again, thank you a TON for sticking around and reading all this. Even the authors notes. Those tend to get a bit long...But still. THANK YOU! I love you guys a ton! XD **

**Hugs and LOTS of Love, SilverPedals!**

**P.S. For those of you who haven't checked it out, don't forget I have a contest! Check the forums for more info. :)**


End file.
